


Teddy Bear Secrets

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The First in my Tadpole CollectionWhen Gibbs finds a child with a teddy bear, it forever changes their lives.Heavy use of original characters in this series. Covers Topics of Child abuse and neglect as well as a case (sort of )  This is an ongoing series of stories due to the love by my fans...   Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy this journey!   All aboard.........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have comment moderation turned on, I apologize if this upsets anyone. I have been subject to a lot of issues in the fanfic arena over the years and I wanted to make sure that it doesn't spoil the tone for those that may actually enjoy my stories...

Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens....

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't dislike Christmas, it was just another time of year that brought back painful memories; memories of a child gone too soon, a child that was taken from him without warning. It was a time of year when he reflected on what he had; the blessing that had been bestowed upon his life but always there was the pain.

Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

With the last of the toys packed in the truck, Gibbs set out to deliver them to the children's ward at the hospital; his yearly tradition. This year, Gibbs life was going to be touched in a way that it hadn't been touched in a very long time.

Gibbs didn't see the toy car fall from the sack and land on the floor of the truck nor did he know that it would be the vital part of a moment that would change his life forever.

While Gibbs drove through the streets a young woman fought for her life. "Listen to me baby," the young mother kissed her son. "I want you go take your bear and go hide. Run baby, go hide from the bad man."

"Mama?" The little boy trembled with fear. "I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart," the woman kissed her little boy's tears away. "I love you forever and always. Go hide from the bad man; mama will be okay by herself little man. I am so proud of you always remember that and that I love you."

"I love you toos," the trembling lip, the tears and the fear were the last thing the young mother saw before the bad man came into her view.

"Run baby!"

Leaving the hospital, Gibbs drove through the snow covered streets of Virginia the feeling of satisfaction and peace keeping the ache of his heart a little dull. Stopping at a traffic light, Gibbs caught sight of some movement in the snow and ice just beneath the trees that lined the center island of the shopping center. Pulling in, Jethro grabbed his flash light and set out to investigate the source.

Under the trees, huddled in a ball, was a child holding a stuffed teddy bear. Crouching down, Gibbs called out softly trying not to scare the child.

"Hey there," Jethro proceeded cautiously. "I bet your bear is cold; how about if we wrap him in the blanket I have in my truck."

Crawling from under the trees, the child, a little boy, no more than three years old followed Jethro cautiously to the truck where he stood patiently waiting for the blanket to keep his faithful friend warm. Gibbs watched the little boy as he walked, his movements were slow and there was a slight grimace on his face. Gibbs heart clenched, he just wanted to wrap the little boy in the safety of his arms and protect him.

Wrapping the blanket around the little boy, Jethro stood for a moment trying to figure out what to do next. Just as he was about to call the local police department, he felt a small tug at his coat. Crouching down, Jethro got to where he was low enough that the little boy could see his face.

Point towards the floor of the truck, Gibbs smiled when he saw the toy car that had fallen from his bag. "Do you want to see it?" Gibbs asked softly getting a nod from the little boy.

"How about this; I will let you have it if you can tell me your bear's name." Gibbs watched as the little boy pulled his stuffed friend closer and took a moment to contemplate what he should do.

Motioning for Gibbs to come closer, the little boy put his lips to Gibbs ear and whispered, "Tee aNozzo".

"That is a great name," Gibbs said causing little boy to smile brightly despite being cold and it appeared... battered. Feeling the he had gained a small amount of trust, Gibbs slowly moved to pick up the little boy. The little boy did not resist, Gibbs sat him on his lap inside the truck and pulled the door closed. Reaching over slowly, Jethro turned the key in the ignition so that the truck heated up. As little boy warmed up, he snuggled closely to Jethro's chest. As soon as he felt the child relax, Jethro called the locals law enforcement; this precious child's best interest were all that he cared about.

It took about a half an hour before the local law enforcement arrived on the scene. By the time they did, the little boy was found sleeping Gibbs arms. As luck would have it, Gibbs was well acquainted with both police officers.

"Jethro," the female officer said softly as she climbed behind the wheel of his truck. "Do you have any idea who this little boy is?"

"Nope," Jethro said softly trying not to wake the boy. "I just happened to see him as I was driving home from delivering the toys for hospital."

"I know tomorrow's Christmas and you probably have plans," Officer Edwards commented. "Why don't you let me take him? I'm sure there's enough of us at the station can keep an eye on them until children's services can intervene."

Looking down at the precious little boy in his arms, Gibbs felt his heart constrict. The trust the little boy was showing in him; wasn't something the little boy was giving easily. Turning to the officer, Jethro took a deep breath before speaking. "I would like to speak with the children's services representative; I don't think there's any reason that I couldn't keep the boy until his family can be located."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Officer Edwards asked knowing the history of Jethro's lost family.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Jethro spoke without conviction something inside him told him that this little boy was a gift.

"I will call my supervisor and see what I can do," Edwards said with look of understanding in her eyes.

"Do you happen to have a spare blanket in your squad car?" Jethro asked as he situated the little boy inside the confines of his warm coat. "I'm not sure how long this little guys been outside but he's pretty cold. I would like to have a friend take a look and just to make sure he's okay."

"Why don't you go ahead and call Ducky?" Edwards said with a smile. "It probably would not hurt to have your team unofficially look into this matter either; you seem to have resources that we do not."

Jethro could not hide smile that touched his lips, he had forgotten what a good friend he had in Officer Edwards. With a nod, Jethro pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his senior agent.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called softly into the phone. "I'll be home in about 45 minutes; I was delayed by something unexpected. Could you do me a favor and call Ducky to meet me?"

"Boss?" Tony was confused. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Gibbs reassured. "I'll explain when I get there."

"Where are you?" Tony's voice was urgent; the fear was dripping from his tone.

Giving his agent his location, Gibbs smiled down at the little boy in his arms as he reflected on his relationship with Tony. Tony... It suddenly hit Gibbs.. A Nozzo... This child, in his arms.. the precious little boy abandoned in the cold... Who could he be? Could he be Tony's son? His brother?

"You definitely have the DiNozzo charm," Gibbs sighed. "Just who are you little man?"

Before he could even hope for an answer a single shot rang out setting unit that had responded to Gibbs' call into action.


	2. Chapter 2

"You definitely have the DiNozzo charm," Gibbs sighed. "Just who are you little man?"

Before he could even hope for an answer a single shot rang out setting unit that had responded to Gibbs' call into action.

"Get down," the officer yelled as Gibbs pulled the little boy close and laid down on the seat; he would keep the little one as safe as he could. It took some time but the officers were able to clear the immediate area deeming it safe for Jethro to sit up and cuddle the little guy close.

Jethro couldn't hide the smile that adorned his lips when he saw his senior agent getting out of a cab and start walking towards his truck. The look of pain that was pooling in Tony's eyes startled Gibbs slightly as he rolled down the window to greet the man.

"Where'd the kid come from?" Tony asked as he approached the truck's window.

"Found him under those trees," Gibbs explained before pausing. "How did you know I had a kid with me?"

"I'm a brilliant investigator," Tony smiled at his boss. "You wanted Ducky to meet you at your house, you said you weren't hurt or sick which left a child."

"That's good work, Tony." Gibbs said softly as he pulled back his coat allowing Tony to see the sleeping little boy. "He was left under those trees with just a teddy bear. He doesn't even have a coat or shoes on."

Tony's eyes pooled with tears. "Are they going to let him stay with you?"

"I'm trying," Gibbs said softly as he recovered the boy. "Come get in the truck; it's too cold for you to be out there. Can't have you getting sick, it's Christmas."

Tony smiled slightly, his heart swelling with love for this man that he regarded as his second chance for a real father. Crawling behind the steering wheel of the truck, Tony gently closed the door as to not wake up their little guy.

"Agent Gibbs," Officer Edwards called from outside the truck. "Mrs. McKenna will meet you at your house; I guess she knows you from the way she was talking."

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smirked. "Worked with D'Arcy several times thanks."

Tony drove them back to Gibbs' house without saying a word, his mind all over the place. He knew the pain of being abandoned by his family. Tony also understood what it was like to be cold, hungry and having no place to go. The incident in Maui was not the first time that little Anthony Dinozzo was left without anything more than the clothes on his back and his teddy bear to keep him company.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, they were met by the sight of Ducky and D'Arcy waiting anxiously on the porch for them.

"Door's open," Gibbs said softly.

"We know," Ducky replied gently as he peeked under the blanket. "We just felt better waiting for you out here."

Walking into the house, Gibbs gently placed the little boy on the sofa and moved to the side to allow Ducky to take a gentle look.

"My word," Ducky explained as D'Arcy gasped. "This child looks a great deal like you, Anthony."

For the first time, Tony was able to get a good look at the little boy's face. Between the resemblance and the teddy bear clutched tightly in the child's arms, Tony became quickly unnerved and made his way hastily outside for some air.

"Duck?" Gibbs was torn between their sleeping charge and his upset agent.

"Go Jethro," Ducky reassured. "We'll watch after the boy; I am afraid that this little guy is going to cause pain for our dear Anthony on more than one level."

Gibbs made his way out onto the porch where he found Tony sitting on the snow covered steps, a picture in his hand. "Tony?" Gibbs called softly as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"This is me," Tony handed Gibbs the picture. "That's my mother and that was my best friend when I was little. I called him Tee. My mom used to laugh because I couldn't say Dinozzo so I would call him Tee Nozzo."

Gibbs looked from the picture to his agent, the resemblance between the child in the picture and the little boy was more than unnerving. The teddy bear story made Gibbs' gut clench as he watched Tony swipe the tears from his cheek.

"What happened to Tee, Tony?" Gibbs wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders.

"Um," Tony swallowed hard trying to get his emotions under control. "When my mother died, I put him in the casket with her. I didn't want her to be alone; I figured since Tee looked after me; he could look after her."

Gibbs couldn't speak, the lump in his throat making it impossible to form works let alone breathe. His heart broke for the child that Tony once was; the sweet boy that lost his mother and was left to deal with a grief stricken, broken man for a father.

"We better go back in," Tony said softly as he wiped his face on his sleeve and stood. "He's going to be scared and your face is the one he knows. I remember that type of fear; I don't want him to go through that."

As soon as they walked back into the house, Gibbs was met by a very concerned Ducky. "Jethro, this young fella is malnourished and showing other signs of neglect and trauma. I do believe we should take him to the emergency room and get a proper file started on him."

"D'Arcy?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at the woman.

"I agree," the social worker nodded. "He will still be in your care after the visit; I think it's in his best interest to get him properly checked out and some viable evidence logged for court."

"I will be with him," Ducky reassured. "Why don't you go warm up the charger? We'll follow Mrs. McKenna."

Tony slipped out of the house while Ducky and Gibbs were talking; the need to run had become overwhelming. Just as he reached his car, he found a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the person, Tony gave a polite smile to the social worker that he had become long time ago acquainted with.

"I'm a firm believer in everything happens for a reason," D'Arcy said with a soft smile. "I think you need this little boy as much as he needs you and Gibbs."

"He's got Gibbs," Tony whispered. "I'm just in the way."

"I've been around a good number of years and seen you two working together," D'Arcy put a gentle hand on the side of Tony's face. "You're more than his agent; you're his family. He's not forgotten that, so don't you forget it."

Tony managed to blink all but one of his tears away as he stood soaking in what D'Arcy had to say. "I won't; I promise." Tony smiled as the tear was brushed away gently by the kindness of this woman; the woman that had put his fears to rest by simply sharing her perspective.

"Would you tell Gibbs that I am running a couple errands?" Tony said softly. "I'll be here when he gets back from the hospital with the little guy."

"Tony," D'Arcy smiled sadly at the man. "Be careful; it's Christmas."

With a deep breath, Tony crawled into his car and set out driving through the streets of Virginia. He wasn't sure where he was going but at the moment he knew he just needed some time to work things out in his head. Pulling to a stoplight in town, Tony saw a woman with a small child about the size of their little guest. Rolling the window down, Tony pulled his badge from his pocket and called to the woman.

"Excuse me," Tony flashed his badge and smile at the woman. "We have a little boy in protective custody about the size of yours. Could you tell me what size clothes I should be buying?"

Armed with information, Tony made his way quickly to the local store. He had a couple hours before it closed and no real plan in his head. Walking straight to children's clothes, Tony picked his way through the department ensuring that by the time he was finished there were enough PJs, underwear, sweat shirts, sweaters, pants, and socks to get the little boy through a couple weeks. Stopping to pick out some slippers and a bathrobe, Tony walked over to the shoes. Thinking back to when he was little, he remembered the only thing he had ever asked for from Santa was a pair of tennis shoes to play in. They didn't have to be fancy ones that made noises or flashed lights like they do today; just a pair of simple shoes to use to run and play.

Picking out a couple pairs of shoes soon led to Tony buying the little guy a pair of boots. Boots led him to a coat, a snow suit, hat scarf, mittens, and spare gloves. The cart was almost overflowing by the time Tony made his way to the toy department. The aisles were sparse from the last minute Christmas shoppers but that didn't bother Tony. Walking through what was left, Tony's heart leapt as he found books, puzzles, crayons, cars, robots, a farm, and a couple stuffed animals that could keep Tee company.

Hearing the closing warning, Tony rushed for the front of the store stopping only long enough to grab wrapping paper, tape and boxes. With his purchases complete, Tony made a quick stop then headed to Gibbs' house where he set out on the mission of making sure this little boy would have a Christmas that he would not soon forget.

The hospital's emergency room was unusually quiet but that was a blessing in disguise. By the time they arrived at the hospital, the little boy was fully awake and clinging tightly to Gibbs. The little boy trembled, his bear clutched tightly in his little arms.

"Sir," the nurse said to Gibbs. "We need him to take the bear away so we can see his injuries. Do you think you could help?"

"You don't need to take the bear to see what's going on with him," Gibbs growled at the nurse. Moving to the little boy, Gibbs gently pulled off his shirt as he helped him hang onto his beloved bear.

With Gibbs' help the little boy was x-rayed, examined and redressed. The doctor had wanted to keep him for a few days on the pretense of having someone to make sure he drank and ate. It took a few moments but Ducky and D'Arcy managed to talk the doctor into allowing Jethro to take care of the little boy.

"Bring him back here if you cannot get him to eat or drink," the doctor stated sternly.

"I will," Gibbs reassured as he picked up the sobbing little boy and cuddled him close. "It's okay: we're going to my house. You want to help me build a boat?"

Looking up at Gibbs with wonder in his eyes, the little guy nodded and clutched his bear really tight to his chest. "Yes." The first word spoken that didn't have to be whispered was like music to Gibbs' ears.

"When we get there, you are going to meet my friend Tony. He's a really nice guy and we are all going to get something in our tummy to eat. How does that sound?" Gibbs walked for the exit as he carried the little boy carefully to the car.

"Jethro," Ducky smirked at his friend. "I'm going to go let Santa know this little guy is now staying at your house."

Walking to his car, Gibbs was surprised to find a car seat and blanket neatly placed in the back seat. Placing the little boy in the back seat, Gibbs watched as Ducky climbed in the passenger's seat to set out for home. As soon as the little boy was strapped in and the blanket covered him and his faithful friend, Tee, he was quickly asleep.

"Am I crazy here, Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not at all, Jethro." Ducky smiled at his friend. "That is a child in need of a family and you just happen to be a man that desperately wants one too. I would say this is fate stepping in and forgive me but a true Christmas miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Gibbs pulled into his driveway, Ducky got out of the car and quickly departed to shop. He was determined that the little boy would find some magic in what may have been his first real Christmas.

Pulling the little boy, blanket and all, from the back of the car, Jethro moved quietly into the house hoping that his charge would sleep a little longer. As soon as he opened the front door, he could tell someone had been in his home while he was away. Pulling the little boy closer, Gibbs undid the snap on the holster to his gun.

Rounding the corner to the living room, Gibbs was amazed to find that there was a significant amount of presents around the tree. Placing the little guy on the sofa, Gibbs walked over to examine the content closer. Through the paper of the first package, Gibbs could make out wheels on a toy. The next package he picked up he could feel clothing that seemed to be just the right size for a little boy.

Taking a seat, Gibbs reflected on the events of the evening. There were many questions that he couldn't answer outside of the identity of the little boy. Where did the car seat and blanket come from? How did all the presents end up under the tree? More importantly, where was Tony?

Pulling out his cell phone, Gibbs started to call Tony when he heard the front door opening.

"Hey boss," Tony called softly as he peeked at the sleeping little boy. "Wow, Santa came."

"Yeah," Gibbs rubbed his head in confusion. "I just wish I knew who Santa was."

"You know jolly, plump guy lives in the North Pole," Tony joked as he waited for the head slap that came on cue.

"I got him some PJs," Tony said softly as he pulled the jammies from the bag. "Also picked up a hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, cup, under wear and a couple outfits. I figure by the time we introduce him to the team he will be flooded with gifts. I didn't count on Santa making an appearance."

"What's in the toy store bag?" Gibbs smirked rather amused.

"Oh," Tony responded shyly. "I got an outfit for his bear, a couple books and a few other things. There is more in my car." Gibbs shook his head with a smirk on his face and headed out into the night for the packages in Tony's car.

As soon as the door closed, Tony took a deep breath. "That was close." Tony smiled as he rearranged the gifts that he had placed under the tree earlier. The last minute items had proved to be a good way to throw Gibbs off.

Feeling as if he were being watched, Tony turned to see the little boy staring at him. Moving slowly to the couch, Tony sat on the coffee table where the little guy could see him.

"Hi there," Tony said softly. "My name is Tony. Can you tell me your name?"

Shaking his head no, the little boy moved to sit up so he could keep a better eye on Tony.

DiNozzo reached into the bag behind him and pulled out the bathrobe and slippers he had purchased for the bear. Holding them up, he handed the robe to the confused little boy. Opening the slippers, Tony slowly reached over and slipped one onto the foot on the bear. As soon as it was slipped into place, the little guy's face lit up as bright as the Christmas tree.

"You like that?" Tony asked smiling when he got a vigorous nod from the little boy. "Well, I got you slippers and a robe that match Tee Nozzo's. Do you want to see?"

Waiting for a minute, the little boy looked from the bear to Tony then back to the bear. Together, they worked to get the robe on the little guy's faithful companion. While they worked, neither one of them had heard Gibbs sneak in through the kitchen after hiding the rest of the bags in the garage.

"That is one handsome bear," Tony smiled as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Showing it to the little boy, he watched as the excitement crept into his features.

"Please," the little guy said softly.

"Well since you asked so nice," Tony smirked as he reached around and pulled the matching robe and slippers out. "What do you say to a nice bath then you can put these on? I think we have some boats in that bag over there and some bubbles to make your bath fun. I know of a great place where Tee can sit and watch the whole entire thing. What do you think?"

Nodding, the little boy grabbed his bear and waited patiently while Tony helped him get off the sofa. Seeing Gibbs standing in the kitchen, the boy ran over to show him the outfit his bear was wearing.

"See Tee," he said softly watching as Gibbs examined the bear carefully.

"I think that's the best looking bear I have ever seen." Gibbs smirked as his heart soared with pride for his agent. Turning to Tony, Gibbs gave a proud nod. "You're better at that than you've ever given yourself credit for."

"Wuz dat?" the little guy pointed to the presents under the tree.

"Well, I guess Santa heard you were staying here," Gibbs said softly.

"Let's go play in the bathtub," Tony smirked as he held up the boats, fish and bubbles for the little boy to see. "When you come back down, I bet there will be even more presents under the tree."

With wide eyes, the little boy pulled on Gibbs' pants. Gibbs leaned down and smiled at his little friend. "Be beck, otay?"

"I will be down here making you some food for your tummy," Gibbs smiled. "Make sure you wash your toes."

Tony took the little boy down the hallway towards the bathroom. Together, they put Tee on a stack of towels that Tony placed in the sink. With the bathtub filling, the little boy was full of excitements as the bubbles grew in the tub.

Easing him into the water, Tony placed the boats and fish all around him allowing him to play until the water started to turn cool.

"Hey," Tony smirked as he lathered up the little boy's head. "Is your belly empty?"

"Yes," the little boy smiled shyly.

"You ready for the tidal wave?" Tony asked as he filled a cup with clean water from the spigot. "Close your eyes here it comes! Ahhhh!"

The little boy burst into giggles at the water fell over his head for a second time.

"Do you think you could tell me your name?" Tony asked watching the little boy carefully.

"Sure," the giggle came as Tony wrapped him in a warm towel. "Tee."

"That's your bears name you silly boy," Tony teased.

"I Tee two," the little boy held up two fingers as he grinned at Tony.

Tee two allowed Tony to help him get dressed in a pair of underwear, slippers and robe that were just like his beloved bear. As soon as he was dressed, the bear was handed to him and he slowly followed Tony out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Gibbs grinned at the weary little boy. "You ready to get some food in your tummy?"

The slight nod told Gibbs the little boy was hungry. Looking around, Gibbs tried to figure out exactly how he was going to sit the little boy at the table to eat. Remembering Amira's high chair, Gibbs grabbed it and removed the tray. Placing it by the table, he watched as the curious little boy walked over and touched the teddy bears that adorned it.

"Up," Tee two said softly knowing his body was too battered to allow him to climb into the chair by himself. Placing the little boy in the chair, Gibbs scooted up to the table between his and Tony's chairs.

"I called Abby," Gibbs said softly to Tony. "She's going shopping then she'll be over."

"Did you tell her to tone it down?" Tony smirked as he watched the little boy pick up his cup and take a drink.

"Yeah," Gibbs grunted. "Told her to bring a swab to run a DNA test too."

"You think he's related to me don't you?" Tony couldn't deny he had wondered the same thing.

"He looks like you," Gibbs reasoned as he put a plate with macaroni and cheese and chunks of chicken in front of the little boy. "You did good." Gibbs pointed under the tree. "Took me a little thinking to figure it out but only you could have pulled that off; the car seat too."

"I was driving around trying to clear my head," Tony explained. "I had a couple really great Christmases growing up, the rest weren't so great."

"Explains why you love them so much now," Gibbs smirked.

"Anthony has embraced that it is more blessed to give than receive," Ducky commented as he walked into the house his arms filled with bags. "You are one remarkable fella, my dear boy."

"Thank you," Tony said feeling suddenly as shy as their little guest. "You got any more of that Mac & Cheese, Boss?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues......

Ducky excused himself to the basement with his purchases; leaving Tony, Gibbs and the little boy to eat in peace. Sitting down at the table with his plate, Tony watched the little boy soon recognizing the fine tremors running through his body.

"Hey," Tony said softly. "You okay?"

A quick nod from the little guy made Gibbs' gut twist. Gently lifting the little boy's face so he could look in his eyes to reassure him, Gibbs wasn't prepared for the fear and tears he found.

"You okay, buddy?" Gibbs said softly as he wiped away the tears that spilled from the boy's eyes.

"Yes," Tee-2 answered turning back to his food.

"You aren't going to make me mad if you spill," Gibbs reassured.

Holding out his hand, the little boy showed Gibbs the burn mark on his palm. "Hurts," the little boy said softly trying hard not to cry.

"Thought they looked him over good at the hospital," Tony remarked.

"He didn't want to let go of his bear and the doctor was not as thorough as I would have liked," Gibbs sighed. "Get Ducky."

"You know Ducky," Gibbs said as he turned to the little boy. "He's going to fix that up in no time. How about I help you get some of this in your tummy? I bet you're pretty hungry."

"Yes," the little boy nodded. "My tummy is very hungry."

Gibbs fed the little boy while Ducky tended to the burn on his hand. Tee-2 seemed to be more interested in the food that Gibbs was offering him than he was what Ducky was doing. Gibbs was thankful that his old friend had a gentle touch and could keep the pain to a minimum.

"Well my friend," Ducky cooed. "You're going to love the bandages I picked up for you. I got Mickey, Superman, SpongeBob, and oh yes, Spiderman."

"You knew?" Gibbs questioned.

"I did," Ducky nodded. "I wanted to wait until after his bath before we put any bandages on them."

"I missed it," Tony looked mortified. "I missed it."

"Anthony," Ducky chastised lightly. "You would have seen it when you put him to bed. The way he clutches onto his bear, it is impossible to see."

"Anything else we should know?" Gibbs asked.

"Later," Ducky smirked. "This little fella is very hungry and I think perhaps some milk and two cookies would be a fitting reward for being so brave."

"How about some more macaroni first?" Gibbs asked Tee-2.

"More that," the little boy pointed to the chicken that was on Tony's plate.

"So you like my chicken," Gibbs smiled as he walked to the stove and got a half piece off the pan.

With dinner out of the way, Gibbs watched as the little guy wandered over to the presents. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched one only to flinch back hard then the wrapping paper made a noise. A quick exchange of looks between Gibbs and DiNozzo told each other that they needed to intervene so the little boy was more comfortable.

Hearing footsteps outside on the porch, Gibbs was surprised to open the door to a very dressed down Abby. Seeing that she left the dog collar, dark make up and crazy outfits behind, Gibbs smiled as he opened the door to let her in and took the packages from her arms.

"I got him some really great stuff," Abby said softly as she walked into the living room. "I went to my friend's store; she was so moved by his story she loaded up my car with all sorts of things. There is bedding, decorations for his room. .You name it, she gave it to him.

"Thanks," Gibbs smiled as he moved get the rest of the items from the porch.

"Can I go talk to him?" Abby questioned softly.

"Just approach slow," Gibbs warned. "He's saying his name is Tee-2, the bear is Tee-1."

"Got it," Abby smirked as she made her way towards the tree. "Hi there, Tee-2, my name is Abby and I think your slippers are really cool."

Turning towards the voice, the little boy listened carefully to what the lady said. Seeing that Tony and Gibbs were happy to see her, he turned his bear around so that Abby could see his slippers matched the bear.

"That is so cool," Abby cooed. "You're twins!"

"Abby," Tony drew her attention for a moment. "Why don't you and I open the presents that we got each other so we can show Tee-2 how cool presents are."

Ripping the paper off their gifts, Tony and Abby both showed their excitement over what they had received. Watching carefully, Tee-2's eyes went wide as the paper was removed and there was something inside.

"He's never had a present before," Abby said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Jethro," Ducky called out as he started up the basement steps with the gifts he had been wrapping. "I could use a hand."

With the gifts placed under the tree, everyone settled in and watched to see what the little boy was going to do. Overwhelmed, Tee-2 looked ready to cry. Instead of allowing the little boy to get upset, Tony pulled a package from under the tree and handed it to Gibbs.

"You're going to want this now," Tony explained. "It's ready to go."

Gibbs grinned as he opened the digital camera that resembled the ones used at NCIS. He nodded at Tony knowing his friend made sure that it was Gibbs friendly and something he was familiar with the use.

Moving to the floor, Tony pulled one of the little boy's presents into his lap. "Do you want to see what is inside?"

A quick nod and the little boy moved closer towards Tony his bear clutched protectively to his stomach.

"What's that Tee Nozzo?" Tony said looking at the bear. "You want to help open it? I think that is a great idea!"

Abby hooked her finger along the seam of the wrapping paper as Tony took the bears foot and made him kick out at the package giving the effect of ripping the paper.

"Oh my," Abby said with a giggle. "You better help him! I don't think he's got any fingers to keep it going!"

Tee-2 gently tore away the wrapping paper allowing his little bear friend to help just a little more. As the big piece was pushed away, a dump truck was revealed. The little boy reached over and put a finger on the wheel making it move a little.

"Mine?" Tee-2 questioned softly.

"Sure is," Gibbs said with a smile as he clipped the plastic holding the truck in the box and placing it on the floor. "You know what, I bet your bear fits in it and can go for rides."

Putting his bear in the bed of the dump truck, Tee-2 was full of smiles as Tony made it move just a little bit. Pushing it around the small space to give his bear a ride, the little boy giggled with delight at the toy.

"You know," Gibbs looked at the little boy a playful look on his face. "I bet if you take the paper off some of this other stuff you're going to find some cool stuff."

"You," Tee pointed to Ducky.

"You want me to open a present?" Ducky questioned as he moved to sit on the coffee table to be close to the action.

Nodding, Tee-2 looked and looked until he found one that made Ducky's heart light up. Placing it on Ducky's lap, together they opened the boy to reveal a doctor's kit. As soon as Ducky put the toy stethoscope in the little guy's ears Tee was listening to everyone's heart in the room.

"You good," Tee-2 declared to the room.

"Oh thank God," Abby collapsed dramatically into Tony's lap. "I was worried."

It took a while to get through all the gifts but it the effort was worth it. By the time they were done, Tee-2 had a glint in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier. Taking his shoes to Gibbs, he held them out for the Marine to help him.

"You want them on now?" Gibbs asked a bit confused.

Nodding, Tee-2 vibrated with excitement as Gibbs found a pair of socks in the pile and slipped his new shoes on.

"There you go," Gibbs smirked only to have his eyes tear up when the little boy hugged him.

"I wanted shoes forever," Tee smiled as he stepped big walking in shoes for what appeared to be the first time.

"You find out who he is," Tony whispered to Abby. "If he's related to me, so help me."

"I will," Abby hugged Tony. "I will play doctor and get a cheek swab. I'll have answers for you soon. Let's enjoy tonight though; I will run to the lab in the morning."

A sneeze from the little boy drew everyone's attention back to him. Seeing that he was looking a little pale, Gibbs picked him up and cuddled him close. Pressing his lips to his head, Jethro turned to Ducky. "He's running a fever, Duck."

"Let's tuck him into bed, Jethro." Ducky grabbed a bag hidden behind the coffee table. "We'll give him a fever reducer and let him rest."

"Put him in my bed," Tony said softly. "I will sit with him while he sleeps."

"We'll take turns," Gibbs smiled softly. "You'll take my room while I sit up with him."

Watching her two guys carefully, Abby ran up the stairs ahead of everyone and into the room that Tony had come to call his. Looking around she quickly pushed a dresser out of the way to make some room.

"I'll be back in a minute, DiNozzo with me." Abby said quickly as she grabbed her coat and headed out to her car.

"Abbs?" Tony questioned as they got outside.

"Toddler bed," Abby explained. "Didn't think we'd need it so fast or I would have brought it in first. I pictured him falling asleep on the floor or couch with his toys."

Taking it upstairs, Tony snapped the pieces together to construct the frame while Abby put mattress cover and fitted sheet on the bed. By the time they had the bed made, Ducky was done examining their young patient and he was ready to be settled into his new bed.

"Look there buddy," Gibbs said softly as he tucked the little boy in. "You have your very own bed."

"I want my mommy," Tee cried into his pillow as Gibbs smoothed his hair gently.

Tears welled up into the eyes of everyone in the room. Looking from Gibbs to Abby, Ducky handed their young friend the swab he'd taken.

Stepping out of the room to give Gibbs some time to calm the little boy, the trio started for the stairs. Just as they were about to descend, they had their hearts shattered by a little boy's cries.

"Mommy! I want mommy! Be good boy, I want my mommy!" Tee-2's voice began to lose volume the shouts diminishing to whimpers. "Mommy dead, I want mommy."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Tony sat on the floor outside the door listening as Gibbs tried to soothe the little boy's cries.

"Tony?" Abby said softly as she knelt in front of the man while Ducky stood at her side.

"I used to do that," Tony whispered. "After my mom died; I would scream out for her like that. It got me hit but I didn't care. I believed if I said it loud enough, she would hear me and come get me."

"Oh Anthony," Ducky whispered as he put a gentle hand on the younger man's head to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby pulled Tony into the safety of her arms while Ducky continued to stroke the top of his head gently. Both were very concerned by the memories this little boy was bringing up for their friend.

"Anthony," Ducky called softly. "You're looking a bit pale; let me take a look at you."

Helping Tony to his feet, Abby walked Tony into Gibbs' bedroom while Ducky went to retrieve his bag. It didn't take long once he returned to determine that Tony was indeed running a fever and his lungs were sounding a little congested.

"Jethro," Ducky whispered as he walked into the guest room. "Anthony's getting sick; I am going to run over to the hospital pharmacy and get him some medicine."

"Where is he?" Gibbs questioned softly trying not to wake the little boy sleeping in his arms.

"I tucked him into your bed but he wouldn't stay," Ducky explained. "He went down to the sofa in the living room."

"Ah hell," Gibbs looked down at Tee-2 trying to figure out how to go get Tony without waking up the sleeping boy. "Tell Abby to get Tony up here in his bed. He'll rest better up here."

"I will tell her to get him up here immediately," Ducky answered. "I will check our young man's blood work while I am there and get him some medications."

With Ducky heading out to the hospital, Gibbs found himself sitting on the edge of Tony's bed with Tee-2 cradled in his arms.

"Boss," Tony called out in his sleep.

 

"I'm right here," Gibbs soothed looking to Abby for some help.

 

Pulling a chair to the side of the bed, Abby allowed Gibbs to place the little boy in her lap so he could tend to Tony.

 

"Shhh..." Gibbs said softly as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair to soothe him. "You need to sleep so that you can get better."

 

"I don't want to be sick on Christmas," Tony's moan turned into a cough that woke the little boy.

 

"Abby," Tee-2 looked up at his new friend. "Tony's tummy hurt?"

 

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "He doesn't feel good."

 

"I help," Tee-2 moved to sit up in Abby's lap so he could get to Tony.

 

"You should sleep, baby." Abby pulled the blanket up to keep the little boy warm.

"I help," Tee-2 wiggled from her arms only to be caught by Gibbs before he fell.

"What are you going to do to help?" Gibbs asked as he placed the little boy in his lap.

 

"Show you," Tee-2 said softly as he gently crawled across Tony and settled himself so that he and Tee-1 were up by Tony's chest. "Shhh.... You be ok now."

 

Whether it was the sound of the little boy's voice or the fact that he was cuddled in as close as he could be, Tony settled right down and his breathing evened out into a deep sleep. Gibbs turned to look at Abby unsure what to make of it.

 

"They're both sleeping," Abby whispered as she pulled the blankets over the little boy. "Let's leave them like this at least until Ducky gets back."

 

"Boss," Tee-2 called out for Gibbs.

 

"Hey buddy," Gibbs put a gentle hand on the boy's back. "What's wrong?"

"You seep," the little boy pointed to the pillow behind him.

Crawling gently onto the other side of the bed, Gibbs allowed himself to be cuddled against by the little boy. Abby smiled as she watched the little boy snuggle in so he was touching both Gibbs and Tony. Making her way down the stairs, Abby cleaned up the wrapping paper before settling to sleep on the couch.

Ducky arrived an hour later to find the boys in the same position in which Abby had left them. It was Tee-2 that opened his eyes when he heard Ducky enter the room.

"Hey Duck," Tee-2 smiled a shy little smile.

"Why hello young man," Ducky made a show of bowing making the little boy giggle. "What should I call you my dear fellow?"

"Tee-2," the little boy said playfully.

"I could," Ducky teased. "However, I call Tony by the name of Anthony, I call him Jethro, what is your name?"

"Thad-de-bus," Tee-2 answered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thaddeus." Ducky "Do you have more names?"

 

"Tad-de-bus Gay-driel Pab-bing-a-ton," Thaddeus answered with a yawn. "I'm seepy."

 

"I have some grape stuff for you to drink then you can go back to sleep my dear Thaddeus," Ducky handed the little boy the cup with his medicine in it.

 

"Yum," Thaddeus licked his lips.

 

"You can have more in a few hours but only after you have had some sleep," Ducky tucked the boy back in.

 

"No pokies for Tony," Thaddeus gave Ducky a hard look. "No pokies!"

 

"No pokies," Ducky nodded his fingers crossed behind his back. The antibiotics that Tony required would be most effective when given as an injection.

 

Seeing Jethro's eyes open, Ducky watched and waited until the little boy was sound asleep before enlisting the help of his friend. "I need to get this into Anthony so he doesn't get pneumonia."

 

Rolling Tony to his side, Ducky made quick work of the injection so that he wasn't caught breaking his promise to Thaddeus.

 

"You did good work," Gibbs commented as he soothed Tony back to sleep. "We know his name now."

 

"We do," Ducky said sadly. "We also know that he's related to our young Anthony. His mother's maiden name was Paddington."

 

"Boss," Tony reached out for Gibbs. "We have to protect him!"

"We will," Gibbs reassured as he tucked the blankets around Tony. "Rest, I promise you we will watch out for him."

Tony and Thaddeus slept cuddled together, each checking on the other at various times during the night. By morning, Gibbs and Ducky figured that the boys were hungry and in need of a bath. Watching them sleep, Gibbs paused and smiled that Thaddeus had formed an almost instant bond with Tony; the man had reached him. He couldn't be more proud of Tony than he was at that moment.

Ducky was listening to Tony's lungs when Thaddeus woke up that morning. He was just getting ready to inject another round of antibiotics when he got caught red-handed.

"No Pokies!" Thaddeus scrambled to push Ducky's hand away from Tony.

"Hey buddy," Tony said softly. "Pokies are okay sometimes; I have to get better so we can play with all those cool toys you got."

"I'll hold you," Thaddeus snaked his little arms around Tony's neck to comfort him.

Ducky made quick work of the injection trying to make it as painless as possible for Tony. As soon as it was over, Tony relaxed noticeably causing Thaddeus to pull away and look at him.

"Otay?" the little voice asked.

"I'm okay," Tony reassured as he watched Thaddeus check to make sure the syringe was gone.

"Who poked you?" Tony asked softly.

Pulling Tee to his chest, Thaddeus shook his head indicating that he wouldn't say.

"Hey Tee," Tony shook the bear's paw. "Did little T's mommy give him pokies?" Waiting for a minute, Tony leaned his head over to the bear's nose. "Oh,the bad man gave pokies! Well, Ducky is a good man not a bad man and his pokies are to make me better."

"He twaked for reals?" Thaddeus asked in shock as he looked at his bear.

"He whispered in my ear," Tony smiled watching as Thaddeus poked gently at the bear's mouth trying to figure out the new mystery.

"Okay," Gibbs smirked from the doorway where he had been watching. "Both of you go use the bathroom then I want bathrobes, socks and slippers on before you come downstairs for some breakfast."

"Boss," Tony called softly. "Could you help me up?"

"Dizzy?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah," Tony swallowed hard. "Can I skip breakfast? My stomach doesn't feel good."

"Let's get you to the bathroom then back in bed," Gibbs hurried Tony to the bathroom as soon as the color drained from his face. They made it just in time for Tony to retch up the previous night's dinner.

"I'll get Ducky," Gibbs reassured.

"Get Thaddeus first," Tony gasped. "He's probably got to pee badly."

Turning around, Gibbs saw the tear-stained face of Thaddeus in the doorway.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly as he walked towards the little boy. "You need to go potty?"

"Yes," his voice was a whisper as he watched Tony throwing up again.

"Let's go across the hallway," Gibbs picked up the boy and carried him to save time. Placing a step stool in front of the toilet, Gibbs held his young friend steady.

"Boss?" Thaddeus said hesitantly as he washed his hands.

"Yeah?" Gibbs was trying to figure out what had the little boy so upset.

"I hurted Tony?" The question was soft; Thaddeus' voice waivered.

"No buddy," Gibbs picked the little boy up and cuddled him close. "You didn't hurt Tony; he's got a bug in his tummy"

"He ate a bug!" Thaddeus looked at Gibbs his eyes were huge with disbelief.

Gibbs smiled; he had forgotten how literal children were and how much he missed having a little one around.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Abby smiled at Thaddeus as he and Gibbs came from the bathroom. "Do you want some breakfast?"

 

"Tony ate a bug!" Thaddeus announced confusing Abby. Hurrying into the bedroom, Thaddeus met Ducky helping Tony from the bathroom to the bed. "Hey Duck, he ate a bug can you getted it out of his tummy?"

 

After Tony was tucked back in, Ducky moved to sit in the chair with Thaddeus in his lap. "I can give Anthony some medicine that will take care of that bug. Do you think you can help me take care of him?"

"Me?" Thaddeus looked at Ducky with disbelief.

"Yes," Ducky smirked. "I think you would be the most perfect of helpers."

"What do I gots to do?" Thaddeus looked from Ducky to Tony and back.

"Well, if you could watch one of your movies with him so he will stay in bed." Ducky looked to Abby quickly watching as she nodded and headed downstairs. "I think that would help get the bug out of his tummy."

"Otay," Thaddeus nodded. "That all?"

"Do you think you could get him to drink some juice for me?" Ducky asked softly watching as Gibbs left the room to go fetch a couple glasses of juice.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded. "He go very swo-wee so he don't froded up."

"You are very wise young Thaddeus," Ducky nodded. "Slowly is exactly what Anthony needs to do. You are the prefect helper."

"Tony," Thaddeus called out as Ducky was putting him on the bed. "I go-wing to be Duck's helper and I take very good care of you."

"I'm so glad," Tony smiled and opened his arms for Thaddeus to snuggle with him. "How'd you learn to be such a good helper?"

"Mama showed me," Thaddeus said sadly.

"Where is your mama now?" Tony pushed just a little trying to get the boy to open up.

"Seeping in a big ta-wish can betuz she dead," Thaddeus wiped at his eyes as he talked.

"Come here," Tony pulled him into a closer snuggle finding the little boy asleep in seconds. "Get Gibbs," Tony ordered Ducky softly.

Ducky filled Gibbs in on what the little boy had revealed sending the older man scrambling for a phone to alert the local LEOs.

"I'm going to go run that cheek swab," Abby announced as she pulled on her coat. "I'll check the DNA against Tony's and I have his father's in the system too. I can work a little computer magic while I'm waiting for my babies to talk to me."

"Thanks," Gibbs kissed her cheek as she went for the door. "Call me with whatever you find."

Walking up the stairs, Gibbs stopped in the doorway to watch both of his boys sleeping. The peacefulness that had fallen over the room was soon disrupted when Thaddeus jumped and cried out in his sleep.

"Hey buddy," Gibbs said softly as he pulled Tad from Tony's arms. "You're okay; I've got you."

"Boss," Tad sniffled. "My mama is pawobbly cold, huh?"

"I don't know buddy," Gibbs cuddled the little boy close. "Do you want to put on your robe and slippers and come downstairs with me?"

"No, I help," Thaddeus looked to where Tony was dozing off.

"Why don't you go get something to eat," Tony yawned. "All good helpers get breaks for food."

"Weally?" Thaddeus looked at Gibbs.

"Really," Gibbs smiled as he helped Thaddeus into his robe, socks and slippers.

"Boss," Thaddeus called softly as Gibbs carried him down the stairs. "I miss my mama."

"I know you do," Gibbs rubbed the little boy's back. "Do you think that maybe you could be my helper too and help me figure out where your mom is?"

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded against Gibbs' neck the tears were soaking into Jethro's collar.

"How did your mom get into the trash can?" Gibbs sat on the sofa with Thaddeus in his lap.

"The bad man hitted her and she falled. She said baby run and hide good so I runned very fast just like mama said." Thaddeus sighed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "I hided under the trees like in the story mama tolded me."

"That was a great job," Gibbs praised. "Let's get you something for your tummy; I bet it would like to have some peanut butter and jelly."

"It would," Thaddeus said with a huge smile. "Boss, you gots some milk?"

"I sure do," Gibbs answered as he got the milk out and poured it into the Spiderman cup Tony had bought. Pulling out his cellphone, Gibbs checked to make sure the ringer was on. If he understood Thaddeus correctly then his mother should be discovered somewhere near where the little boy was found. The only thing that worried Gibbs was the area had been searched when the gunshot had been heard.

With Thaddeus eating a sandwich and banana, Gibbs opened his phone and called Abby. "You got anything?"

"I do," Abby sighed. "The DNA proves that Thaddeus is related to Tony. I pulled up birth certificates linked to Tony's parents. Gibbs, I found one for a female child born to Anthony DiNozzo and Mary Elizabeth Paddington-DiNozzo. The birthdate matches Tony's; Tony's a twin, Gibbs."

"What?" Gibbs was stunned.

"Tony has a twin sister," Abby took a deep breath. "She was born 3 minutes before him."

"See what else you can find, Abby." Gibbs grunted as his head spun with the new information.

"You got it my prince," Abby giggled and hung up the phone to work some magic.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anthony," Mary Elizabeth groaned at her son. "You will wear the sailor suit; mommy loves a man in uniform.

"Yes mommy," little Anthony sniffled as his mother adjusted the sailor suit making him feel very uncomfortable with her touch.

"Anthony," Mary Elizabeth delivered a sharp slap to his back side. "What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry," Tony fought hard not to cry. "Mother, I am sorry."

"That's better," the woman pulled the boy onto her lap. "You are such a handsome little sailor. Can you give mother a special kiss?"

"Mary Elizabeth," Anthony Senior stormed up the stairs to the master bedroom where he found his wife holding their son. "What are you doing with him? You're supposed to be getting ready for the party at Senator Buckley's house."

"Okay," Mary Elizabeth carried Tony to his room and placed him in the middle of the floor. "Do not move until mother tells you that you can."

Walking to her room to get ready, Mary Elizabeth's hair and make-up were meticulous as was her outfit. Just as she hooked the pearls around her neck, Anthony came into the room pulling Tony with him.

"I'm going to shut him in the utility room," Anthony sighed. "I gave the staff the night off."

"Take off that sailor suit," Mary Elizabeth called. "I do not want him to soil it."

Grabbing the teddy bear from the shelf, Anthony stripped his son of his outfit and dragged him down to the lowest level of their home and shoved him into the dark, damp closet. Throwing him a couple bottles of water, a bottle of juice and some cookies; Anthony pointed to the back corner. "Don't mess your pants Junior, you can go to the bathroom in that corner."

"Yes, sir." Tony shivered from the cold; his naked body coming in contact with the cold concrete. Pulling his bear close to him, five year old Anthony DiNozzo, Jr fought the tears

"I love you, Tee Nozzo." Tony whispered as he huddled into himself to try stay warm.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Boss," Thaddeus called to Jethro as he finished off the last of his milk. "Can I pay with my dars for three and a half minutes?"

"Sure," Gibbs snorted with a smirk. "You can play for three and a half minutes then we need to check on Tony."

"I his helper," Thaddeus smiled brightly as he moved to pick up one of his new toy cars. "My mama's car is this color." Thaddeus held up a green car to show Gibbs.

"Do you see the color of the bad man's car?" Gibbs asked watching as Thaddeus studied the small pile of cars for a few seconds."

"Dis one," the little boy held up a blue car. "Bad man says it's special because it's a porch ninety nine spitster."

"Wow that must be one special car." Gibbs commented having no idea what the little boy just said; he could only hope that Tony could translate due to his love for cars.

"Yep," Thaddeus nodded. "Bad man has more money dan bains mama say so."

"That's not good," Gibbs drove one of the cars up Thaddeus' leg to make him squeal.

"Boss, dat makes me get da giggles." Thaddeus collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor only to be swooped up by Gibbs and carried towards the stairs. "I be twiet now cuz Tony seepin."

Walking quietly into the bedroom, Gibbs smiled at the sight of Tony curled on this side with Tee-1 clutched to his chest. It didn't take much imagination for Gibbs to picture his agent as a boy doing the same thing.

"He likes Tee," Thaddeus smiled brightly at Gibbs. "I wefted him here to nuggle."

"That was very nice of you," Gibbs plunked Thaddeus down in the middle of the bed. "It's time for both of you to have some medicine."

"No pokies!" Thaddeus crossed his arms and scooted close to Tony. "Pokies hurted."

"I know," Gibbs reassured. "No pokies just something for you and Tony to drink."

Tony began to shiver while sleeping causing Gibbs to worry. Pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, Gibbs tries to tuck them close to his boy only to have Tony jerk awake with a panic.

"Hey," Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's just us; we are back from our lunch break."

"Sorry Boss," Tony gasped as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Crawling up to where he could be by Tony's head, Thaddeus sat on the pillow and put his little hand on Tony's forehead. "It be otay, Tony. I gotted you; it be otay."

"Thank you," Tony snuggled in under the blanket the feeling of safety settling in.

"No seep," Thaddeus poked Tony's forehead. "Boss has medicine for you to dink."

Gibbs poured the medicine dosages into the cups. Standing by with juice to chase away the taste, he watched as both his boys took their medicine.

"You know something," Tony said softly as he took the bottle of juice from Gibbs.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded waiting to figure out how to occupy Thaddeus. "How about we put in a movie for you to watch, buddy?"

"The puppy one?" Thaddeus looked up at Gibbs with his big green eyes. "Peeze."

"Sure," Gibbs smiled as he picked up the movie from the stack on the dresser. "101 Dalmatians it is."

With Thaddeus engrossed in the movie, Tony and Gibbs sat and talked quietly .

"Thaddeus is your nephew," Gibbs revealed. "Tony, you have a twin sister and Thaddeus is her son."

"A sister?" Tony looked in disbelief. "I have a sister?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "You have a sister; I will help you find her."

"I need to go," Tony moved to get out of bed. "I have to find her."

"I called Fornell," Gibbs sighed. "He's going to poke around a bit. I called McGee too; he's going to head over to the area I found Thaddeus in after gets done with opening gifts."

"Okay," Tony whispered turning to check on Thaddeus. "I need to do something."

"You can," Gibbs moved in closer. "Thaddeus said the bad man drives what he called a porch ninety nine spitster."

"A Porche 911 speedster," Tony translated. "They are very expensive and I'm sure not many in the area. Does he have a color?"

"Blue," Gibbs sighed. "He compared it to the color of one of the cars you got him."

"Okay so we can narrow it down with that much information," Tony's eyes drifted closed. "McGee can find anything; he's got some great computer skills."

"Thaddeus," Gibbs called out to the little boy. "Who drives the spitster?"

"Sal the door," Thaddeus said quickly before turning back to the movie.

"And now he can narrow it down even more," Tony smirked as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Falling asleep as the movie finished, Thaddeus clutched his bear tight; fear from his dream making him scared.

"Tad," Salvatore called to the little boy as he searched the area that he saw the little boy run. "You can't hide forever you little piece of shit; I will find you and kill you. You're going to be dead just like your mother."

Screaming out in his sleep, Thaddeus woke to find himself safe in the arms of Tony with Gibbs sitting right beside them.

"Sal the door said you be dead just like yer mudder," Thaddeus cried into Tony's neck as he clung tightly to his new friend. "He said he gunna make me deaded too."

"I will protect you," Tony reassured the little guy. "We'll both protect you; nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"You're safe here, buddy." Gibbs reassured as he rubbed the boy's back. "You're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs pulled Thaddeus into his lap; the little boy resting against him in a position that allowed him to see Tony. "Thaddeus," Gibbs whispered softly. "Do you know Salvador's whole name?"

Shaking his head miserably, the little boy held his arms out so that Tony would cuddle with him again. "I can't tell," the little boy snuggled closer trying to get away from the bad memories.

"You can tell me," Gibbs reassured. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Sal the door Nickle Lucy," Thaddeus looked at Gibbs as he said the name then hid his face again. "He made my mama deaded."

Tony held the little boy close thinking about what he just said trying to translate the name that held the most valuable clue. "Salvador Nicolosi?" Tony asked confident that he figured it out.

Nodding, Thaddeus slipped from Tony's embrace so that he was half on Gibbs and half on Tony. "You dowing to po-tected me from Sal the door?"

"I promise," Gibbs nodded as he looked down at the little boy who now had his head in his lap.

"Do you gotted big guns?" Thaddeus sat up and looked at Tony then Gibbs.

"Yes," Gibbs answered. "We have big guns to protect you; I promise to take good care of you."

"I need a big gun to po-tected yous," Thaddeus sat up and gave Gibbs a serious look. "Mama says we go to po-tecshun po-dram to hide from Sal the door."

"Was someone working to help your mom get into the protection program?" Tony asked very confused.

"Uh huh," Thaddeus wiggled off the bed onto the floor and crawled under the bed. "I gunda hide now."

"We have to get him someplace safer than here," Tony said softly to Gibbs. "I don't think a safe house is going to work especially with him being sick."

"Me either," Gibbs sighed. "I will call Vance see what he can do and have to find out who was assigned to get them into a witness protection program."

"Obviously failed at doing so," Tony said sadly. "Do you really think she's dead?"

"I don't know," Gibbs sighed as he moved to the floor. "Nobody called to say they found a b-o-d-y."

"Hey guys," Abby said softly as she walked into the room Bert in her arms. "Tony, I am so sorry."

"Not your fault," Tony gave a half smile. "You gave me answers; you're helping the little guy."

Squeezing the hippo so that he farted, Abby sighed heavily her heart breaking for her friend. Looking around she tried to figure out where Thaddeus was giving the hippo another squeeze as her mind whirled.

A giggle from under the bed alerted Abby to the location of the little boy. "Dat wasn't me," Thaddeus said in a fit of laughter. "I not farted."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he headed for the door to call Vance; he was going to have to miss the conversation over the many talents of Bert.

"I think you did," Abby smiled and winked at Tony as she hugged the hippo again.

"Gross," Tony said with exaggeration.

Giggles erupted from under the bed. "I not!" Thaddeus crawled out to see what was making the offending noise that had everyone teasing him. As soon as he was out from under the bed, he saw the hippo in Abby's arms and heard him as she gave him a squeeze.

"The hippo-dat-ta-a-mus dided that?" The little boy's eyes were large with wonder as he reached over to touch the animal's tooth only to jump with a giggle when Abby gave him another squeeze.

"That's cool!" Thaddeus crawled in Abby's lap. "Can me try?"

"Sure," Abby said handing him Bert.

"Wat I do?" Thaddeus looked down at the hippo confused.

"Hug him really, really tight; squeeze him good." Abby instructed. Watching Thaddeus do as she instructed she couldn't contain her laughter when the hippo made his noise and the little boy collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"We've got to get him his own Bert," Tony was with a laugh as he watched the little man.

Walking back into the room, Gibbs got caught up on the moment laughing at the infectious giggling going on. Signaling to Abby to take Thaddeus out of the room, Gibbs closed the door and sat down beside Tony.

"They found a body behind the shopping mall," Gibbs was calm. "McGee is taking a sample of DNA to NCIS for Abby to run and bringing pictures of the crime scene. There is a BOLO out on Salvador Nicolosi and McGee is tracking down the car to add it to the BOLO. Her body is going back to NCIS for Ducky to do the autopsy."

"I need to go there," Tony said softy trying to get his emotions in check.

"We are," Gibbs reassured. "Vance is working on a safe house of sorts so we can protect Thaddeus. I told him that you're sick and so is the little guy; he said he had an idea to keep you near Ducky."

"I probably don't want to know," Tony groaned as he closed his eyes; he felt like crap.

Buzzing around the spare room, Gibbs managed to pack two bags of clothes for Tony. He smiled as he realized exactly how much of Tony's things had accumulated in the room in the eleven years he had been on his team.

"Here's some sweats," Gibbs placed them on the bed with some warm socks. "Get dressed, I am going to go pack a bag for myself and get Abby gathering up stuff for Thaddeus."

"Can you help me?" Tony said softly; the dizziness keeping him from being able to stand on his own.

"Shit," Gibbs said under his breath. "I forgot, Tony. Take it easy and let me do the work; I won't let you fall over." Gibbs had Tony dressed and back in bed resting within a short time. "I'm going to go grab some stuff then I'll get you downstairs."

"Tony," Thaddeus ran into the room. "We going on abdenture."

"Yes," Tony sighed. "We're going on an adventure. Do you think you could be my big helper?"

"What I gots to do?" Thaddeus asked as he helped Abby put his clothes into the suitcase Gibbs had given her.

"You're going to help me keep Abby safe and make sure that Boss eats and gets some sleep. Do you think you can do that?" Tony sat up slowly trying to keep the dizziness from taking over.

"YES!" Thaddeus beamed at his uncle with a smile that could easily be identified as a DiNozzo family smile.

"Let's get your new boots and coat on," Abby encouraged as she watched Gibbs stack things by the door.

"We're going to need the food and drinks Tony bought earlier. I don't know where Vance is putting us and if there will be anything for our little man." Gibbs watched as Abby finished with the boots before taking off down the stairs.

"Let's get you downstairs," Gibbs said softly. "I don't know if we have eyes on us or not. It's very possible that we were tailed and are being watched. Vance is on his way with McGee and Ducky."

"Okay," Tony stood taking a moment to gather his equilibrium. "We're calling in the troops?"

"We're calling in the troops to protect one very special little boy and his uncle," Gibbs replied as he grabbed Tony's bags and put them in the hallway.

Vance and McGee arrived just as Gibbs carried the last of the bags down the stairs. "We brought two SUVs. I figured we'd need the room for all this stuff. You're going to NCIS; I've ordered Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer to get the conference room near his lab set up for all of you. They are having the beds from the clinic brought down and the sleeper sofas from two of the break rooms. There is a small break room with a stove, fridge and microwave next to it."

"Thank you, Director." Tony extended his hand to the director. "We would have been too nervous in a safe house."

"I agree," Vance smirked as he saw Thaddeus peek out from behind Tony's legs. "I had the plan in place in case my wife and own children were ever in this type of situation. I saw it only fitting to use it for your nephew."

With a wink, Vance moved to help start carrying the bags to the car. On the third and last trip, Vance was surprised to find Thaddeus waiting for him in the middle of the kitchen.

"Die-wector," Thaddeus stood with his arms crossed. "I need to have a skerious distustion with you."

"What's on your mind?" Vance smirked as he kneeled down in front of the boy.

"I'm gund-da be a helper," Thaddeus wanted to make sure that Vance understood. "Sal the door made my mama deaded and I'm gund-da put him in the swammer."

"I know you're going to be a great helper and I do believe that with you on our team, Salvador is going to be in the slammer very soon." Vance extended his hand to shake the little boy's.

"Boss is in chawarge, got-dit?" Thaddeus gave a very hard look.

Raising his hands in surrender, Vance looked from Thaddeus to where Gibbs stood chuckling. "I got it.


	9. Chapter 9

Vance and McGee managed to get Gibbs and his boys to NCIS without incident. "I suggest taking both your guys to get some rest; they look ready to fall over." Vance carried the bag with Thaddeus' toys to the makeshift bedroom.

"Boss," Thaddeus' sleep voice came from behind him.

"What's up little man?" Gibbs set down the bags he was carrying and bent over to talk to the boy.

"I need a wift," Thaddeus put his arms up to be carried. "My waking bones are too dold for dis." (Translation: I need a lift. My aching bones are too old for this)

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the little boy as he picked him up to carry him. With Thaddeus on his hip, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony and helped get both of them safely to the room Vance had set up.

"You two get some sleep," Gibbs said softly as he tucked the blankets around them. Watching from the doorway as the two cuddled together; their breathing evening out to a deep sleep.

"I will help you unpack Tee-man's stuff," Abby reassured as she came up behind him with the bags he had been forced to abandon. "We'll set up a play area in my office; he can have at it in there."

"What about the windows in your lab?" Gibbs was worried.

"Oh, those are not a problem." Abby smiled. "I covered them with this really cool stuff I found. It allows light in but nobody can see in. However, we can still see out and if anyone is trying to watch we'll be able to tell."

"You are brilliant," Gibbs sighed as he turned and hugged her. "Let's put some toys in here though, I don't think these two will be leaving that bed much for a day or so."

"I know," Abby smiled. "That's why I grabbed movies for Tony and Tee-man. The Da-wrector is getting us a TV and DVD player."

"The Die-wector," Gibbs laughed as he corrected Abby. "Not sure he's going to live that down for a while."

"Kids probably going to take my job," Vance startled the duo. "He's a determined little guy. Fornell is on his way; he says he has information about this case."

"Had him checking into it for me," Gibbs explained.

"Jethro," Ducky called as he came walking down the hallway an evidence bag in his hand. "Our Jane Doe had this tucked close to her heart. It's a picture of her with little Thaddeus."

"Any identification?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the door almost shut so the boys would sleep.

"Gabriella Sofia Paddington," Ducky produced a second evidence bag from his pocket that contained a driver's license.

"I want the FBI agent that failed to get them into witness protection," Gibbs growled as he looked at the picture of Gabriella with Thaddeus.

"Boss," Thaddeus opened the door to look for Gibbs.

"What's wrong big guy?" Gibbs questioned as he picked up the boy and felt his forehead.

"My tummy is hungry," Thaddeus looked shyly at the small crowd in the hallway.

"Feed that boy," Tobias said with a growl as he entered the group.

"Two-bee!" Thaddeus threw his arms out to the man.

"Hey sport," Fornell took him and snuggled him close. "Pretty scary day today, huh?"

"Yeah," Thaddeus nodded. "Boss is gund-da putted Sal the Door in the swammer."

"I'm going to help him," Tobias hugged the boy one more time.

"Boss," Thaddeus turned and put his arms out for the sliver haired agent. "I misted you."

"Well I missed you too," Gibbs heart broke and tears stung his eyes for the pain this loving little boy knew. "Let's get you something for your tummy since it's so hungry."

Tobias went to autopsy with Ducky and the director while Abby and Gibbs got the little boy something to eat.

"Thaddeus," Gibbs sat down beside the little boy as he put some scrambled eggs and cut up toast in front of him. "Can you tell me where you lived?"

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded as he spooned the eggs into his mouth. "Tummy first."

"Right," Gibbs gave a slight smirk of amusement; he was definitely charmed by the little boy.

When he was finished, Thaddeus put his arms up so Gibbs could get him off the tall chair. "I need Tee-a-nozzo."

"Ok," Gibbs followed the little boy back to where Tony was sleeping.

"Mama says Tee-a-nozzo hawolds all ard swecwets." Thaddeus sat down on the floor with his bear and unzipped the hidden zipper in his back. Pulling out two keys, a picture and a note; Thaddeus handed them to Gibbs.

 

"Abby you stay with Thaddeus and Tony," Gibbs handed the picture back to the little boy. "I'm going to go for a little bit and work on putting Salvador in the slammer, ok."

"Boss," Thaddeus looked up with tears in his eyes. "Sal the door has weally big guns don't get deaded."

"I will be very careful and I have a lot of big guns with me so don't you worry," Gibbs reassured as he stooped down and kissed the boy's forehead. I want you to take good care of Tony for me; I will tell Ducky to help you."

Nodding, Thaddeus pulled the bear closer and hugged it tight. "I wish he farted," Thaddeus sighed.

"Does your bear have any more secrets?" Abby asked as she sat on the floor to give him her undivided attention.

"Yes," Thaddeus pressed the bear's tail and the sound of a woman's voice filled the air. 'I love you, Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington.'

Tony sat up at the sound of the voice, watching and waiting to see what Thaddeus was going to do. The next sound was a sob as the little boy finally broke down and cried.

"That's my mama," Thaddeus cried. "I want my mama undeaded."

Picking up the sobbing little boy, Abby crawled up on the bed and placed him between her and Tony. "I know you do sweet boy. You just remember she loves you so much and every time your heart really misses her; you push on Tee's tail and listen."

"Abby," Tony whispered through is tears. "Can you get him a backup copy of that just in case something would ever happen to the bear?"

"Yes," Abby gave a teary smile. "I'll make him several just in case."

"Tony," Thaddeus snuggled closer. "You wanna hear my ganma?"

"Baby," Tony took a deep breath. "Was this your mama's bear when she was a little girl?"

"Yes," Thaddeus pulled Tee closer. "She gived him to me."

"I know," Tony smiled. "Your grandma was my mama."

"She is deaded too, huh?" Thaddeus asked as he pressed the bear's nose.

'I love you, my precious children. Anthony and Gabby, you are my world. Mama loves you.'

"Anthony that's you!" Thaddeus looked surprised as he made the connection. "Anthony is ganpaw too. I don't like him; he getted mean with mama."

"Does grandpa get mean with you?" Tony asked.

"No," Thaddeus sighed. "Ganpaw says I'm a busterd and he hatesed me."

"Grandpa is just a mean man," Tony reassured his nephew. "He's just a very mean man."

"I thought he changed," Abby gave Tony a sad look.

"I did too," Tony fell silent and cuddled Thaddeus close. Exhausted, both of the boys fell asleep leaving Abby free to go to her lab and work on finding out all she could about Tony's sister. With the boys on her big screen where she could keep an eye on them, Abby got to work.

"Abby," McGee called as he walked into the music-less lab. "Tony's sister was a nurse at Bethesda for the last fifteen years."

"She was married four years ago to a physician from the hospital," Abby smiled. "Oh, he was killed in a car accident seven months into their marriage. His obituary lists his unborn child as a survivor. Take that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior! "

"Abby?" Tim looked at her confused. "I'll explain later, McGee. Use the computer in my office and check her financials; it's going to take money to raise that little boy. We need to protect Thaddeus' best interest before Tony's father uses the opportunity to profit."


	10. Chapter 10

"Anthony," Ducky called softly. "What are you doing out of bed? Who is looking after young Thaddeus?"

"Palmer is sitting with him," Tony responded as he walked over to the table where his sister's body was being prepared for autopsy. "She looks like me."

"Anthony," Ducky moved closer and placed a supportive hand on his friend's arm. "You really should be in bed resting."

"I didn't even know about her," Tony shrugged his eyes stinging in with tears. "I had a sister out there; my twin. I didn't know; how could I have not known." Tony grabbed the table as a way to ground himself. "Aren't twins supposed to share some weird connection?"

"The weakest twin bond is between a male and female twin pairing." Ducky answered softly. "Anthony, why don't you have a seat for a moment? I wasn't expecting you down here yet."

Tony sat down in the chair at Ducky's desk while the older man busied himself draping the body and cleaning her up a bit. "Let's bring your chair over here my dear boy; you can sit with her for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Tony whispered as he moved to sit where Ducky placed the chair. Tony sat in silence for a few minutes only to be disturbed briefly by Ducky placing a blanket around his shoulders and one over his lap.

"I wish I would have known you," Tony whispered as he caressed his sister's cheek. "Your little boy is just amazing; simply amazing. I know you had to have been so proud of him and you did such a good job with him. He's so funny and he doesn't even mean to be. He's got a lot of love to give too."

Tony sat in silence for a moment before taking a shuddering breath. "I wish I could have known you," Tony said a little louder than he thought possible. "It would have been really cool to have a sister; would have been cool to have someone to hang with. I'm glad you didn't grow up with me though. Don't get me wrong, I am just glad you didn't have to live in that house with them. You probably got to see the best of mother; I got to see the worst."

The doors to autopsy opened and the sound of soft footsteps could be heard as they approached slowly. Tony didn't turn around; he really didn't want to know who was behind him at that moment. There wasn't anything anyone could say that would heal his hurt.

"Listen sis," Tony exhaled. "I am going to be an active part of my nephew's life. I don't know what your long term plans for him are but I will be sure that he has every opportunity that is available to him. He will become a great man; I will see to it....somehow."

"Tony," Fornell called softly. "You sure you're up to doing this right now?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "I needed to see her; to try to understand."

"I have a copy of her will," Fornell pulled an envelope from his pocket. "We found it in her thing when we went to pick up Nicolosi."

"Where is he?" Tony stood and turned to face Fornell only to lunge forward as the dizziness claimed hm.

"Easy," Gibbs came from the side to steady him. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Didn't realize you were here, Boss." Tony leaned into the man allowing himself a moment to get his balance. "You two stole her will, didn't you?"

"We removed it and Thaddeus' things before we locked up the apartment," Fornell explained. "You can take your time figuring out what you want to do with it. I think it could go for a pretty penny despite the market; it's in a great location."

"I want to see the will," Tony pulled away from Gibbs only to find himself being lowered into the chair and a glass of tea pressed into his hand.

"Let's go into my office," Ducky suggested as he gave a pointed to look to Fornell and Gibbs. "You should look that over without the lad around to see your reaction. We'll leave you with some privacy to examine the document."

Tony was resting on the sofa in Ducky's office; the door closed allowing him a few moments to read through the will. "Boss," Tony called as he reached the end of the document.

"Yeah," Gibbs opened the door and slipped into the room allowing the door to close behind hm.

Tony handed him the will and leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. "She left me everything; I inherited all of it to take care of Thaddeus. I can't believe she appointed me his guardian without even knowing me."

"You are wrong," Gibbs spoke up. "I found a scrapbook that I grabbed for you. She's been collecting articles about you and picture of you since you were young. There is a picture of her with you when you were in the hospital with the plague. You were asleep but she posed and took the picture."

"I want to go back to Thaddeus," Tony said softly. "I need to spend some more time with him; figure all this out. I don't know anything about being a parent; I don't know if I can do this."

The head slap was unexpected and was just enough to dissolve the tough exterior that Tony had put on for the sake of others. As soon as he recovered from the shock, he crumbled into tears.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs grew concerned as he went to his agent's side. "Did I hurt you?"

"This is all so big," Tony sighed through the tears. "It's so much."

"And you aren't feeling well on top of that," Gibbs pulled a few tissues from the box on Ducky's desk. "Let's get you tucked back in and then we'll work through it. I've got your six, Tony."

"Nicolosi wasn't there was he?" Tony looked disappointed that the nightmare wasn't over yet.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "Fornell's men along with Ziva and McGee are working on it. I'm more concerned with making sure you get well; we're safe here. Let's get you back in bed; we need to rescue Palmer anyway."

Walking slowly to the room with the bed, Tony couldn't help but smile when he heard Thaddeus' voice filling the air.

"Pimmy Jalmers!" Thaddeus squealed in a fit of giggles. "You the topsty gemalin."

"Who told you I was the autopsy gremlin?" Palmer played.

"My wips are zealeded," Thaddeus giggled.

"You're silly," Palmer laughed.

"Yoooouuuuus silly," the little boy snickered. "Is yous a for reals gemalin?"

"Do I look like a real gremlin?" Palmer made a funny face at the little guy.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo," Thaddeus got up and hid behind Gibbs as he came through the door. "You loooooks like a Pimmy Jalmers!"

Tony was laughing so hard that he started coughing. "Who .." Tony gasped as he sat down and took a sip of water. "Who told him about Pimmy Jalmers?"

"My wips are zealeded." Thaddeus peeked from behind Gibbs.

"I suspect Ms. Scuito." Palmer winked.

"Who shooted?" Thaddeus crawled up on the bed with Tony. "Uncle Tony, go seep. I gotted your six."

"Who's got your six?" Tony asked trying to see if Thaddeus understood.

"Boss gotted it," Thaddeus smiled. "Boss has a weally big gun."

"Who told you to call me Uncle Tony?"

"Gemalin said yous my uncle." Thaddeus explained as he looked to Palmer.

"Do you know what that means?" Tony asked as he settled into the pillows.

"Yes!" Thaddeus giggled. "You gots to getted me a pepperzoni pizza for my tummy."

"You're definitely related to DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed.

Standing on the bed, Thaddeus put his arms out to Gibbs. "Why you say that?"

"Tony loves pepperoni pizza," Gibbs explained as he picked up the little tyke.

"Weally?" Thaddeus turns and looked at his uncle. "Exta cheesies and snaw-sages!"

"With extra cheese and sausage is my favorite," Tony smiled at his nephew. "You're way cool dude!"

"You can hang with me any time, Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus giggled.

"Boss," Thaddeus had a look of mischief in his eye. "I have a sea-crateded mission."

Abby was working with her headphones on when Gibbs and Thaddeus managed to sneak in and steal Bert from his place on her shelf. In his place, they left her a caf-pow. The giggles threatened to consume Thaddeus before they were able to sneak out of the lab.

As soon as they were back with Tony, the little boy let loose on his giggles infecting the whole room. Hugging the hippo close, the infamous fart made him laugh even harder.

"How'd you get so cute?" Tony asked his nephew.

"Simple! I miled!" Thaddeus flashed his smile as his uncle quickly before the giggles took over once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written before we knew much about Senior so it's is featuring mean Senior

"I can't believe you stole Bert," Tony looked at the little boy with a tease in his eye. "Abby's going to get you."

"I knowed!" Thaddeus giggled.

"What are you going to do?" Tony questioned at he watched his nephew look around the room, plotting.

"I gotsted a plan," Thaddeus was full of mischief as he crawled into the corner and tucked Bert safely under the sofa that was in the room and put the skirt down. Picking up the sound of Abby's boots coming down the hallway, Thaddeus scurried to get in bed and under the covers. "Ka-whoas your eyes," he ordered. "Pee-ta-ended you seepin!"

"You are such a giggle butt," Tony snorted as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"Gibbs!" Abby came running into the room a playful panic on her face. "Bert is missing, you have to help me find him."

"Abby," Gibbs winked. "You're going to wake the guys."

"Ohhhhhhh," Abby put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Someone took Bert and left a Caf-pow and a heap of giggles in his place."

Tony leaned over and whispered in Thaddeus' ear. "Did you leave giggles?"

"I sweared I didn't!" Thaddeus said softly not knowing Abby could hear him. "I wallowed my giggles."

Raising up on one arm, Tony looked at the little boy and lifted his shirt. "Um, guys we have a problem!"

"Oh no!" Abby turned around and looked at Thaddeus very seriously. Moving closer, she poked gently on his belly. "I think that is a giggle right there."

Sitting up, Thaddeus lifted up his shirt and looked at his belly and poked his belly button. "How they comed out?"

"Well," Tony looked to Abby. "Do we tell him?"

"I think I should show him," Abby smirked as she leaned over and blew bubbles on the little boys belly making his giggle hard.

"They comed out of my belly," Thaddeus shrieked as Abby tickled him. "You fixted me!"

Abby gently tickled the little boy until he was gasping for his breath he was laughing so hard. "Have you seen Bert?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss," Thaddeus moaned as he tried to catch his breath from the giggles. "He's in the swammer!"

"OH NO!" Abby shrieked. "What did he do now?"

"He broked the law," Thaddeus smiled brightly then looked at Gibbs. "Did he Boss?"

"He did," Gibbs agreed. "Had to take him into custody."

"Can I post bail?" Abby looked at Thaddeus trying to look so sincere.

"What's bail?" Thaddeus asked Gibbs.

"Well it's something Abby gives so that Bert can get out of jail." Gibbs explained trying to not use the word money; the kid was part DiNozzo after all.

"A kiss," Thaddeus looked at Abby so serious. "One kiss and Bert getted out of the swammer."

Abby leaned over to kiss Thaddeus on the cheek only to be tricked and land a smacker right on his lips. "Oh that was such a DiNozzo move!" Abby squealed as she walked over to Bert's jail cell and freed him.

Gibbs smiled as he watched the exchange between his trio; all three of them smiles and giggles despite the tragedy that brought them together. Slipping out of the room, Gibbs walked to the hallway where he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Pulling from his wallet a picture of Shannon and Kelly, Gibbs reflected back to a time when the little girl's giggles filled a room.

Gibbs was lost in his memory when Thaddeus walked out of the room. It wasn't until the little boy put his head on Jethro's shoulder that he realized he was there.

"She's pretty," Thaddeus pointed to Shannon.

"Yes, she is." Gibbs whispered.

"I like her mile," Thaddeus snuggled closer to Gibbs. "Did you here comes the bride?"

"Yes," Gibbs gave a small smile. "We did get married. That's our daughter, Kelly."

"I likes her hair," Thaddeus touched the picture gently. "Theys angels like my mama now?"

"Yes," Gibbs hugged the little boy tight. "They have been my angels for a long time"

"Boss," Thaddeus put his arms around Gibbs' neck and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gibbs hugged back; the tears stinging his eyes.

"Yous pawitty lucky," Thaddeus said as he pulled away.

"I am?" Gibbs gave him a look so he'd explain.

"You gotted me and Uncle Tony." The little boy pulled on Jethro's hand to get him to stand up. "We can be fanawee. You bead the dad. I never haded a dad 'fore."

"You're right, I'm pretty lucky." Gibbs picked up Thaddeus and walked back into the room with the bed. Sitting down in the rocking chair, Gibbs held Thaddeus close and rocked him gently watching as the little boy snuggled in close and fell asleep.

"He okay?" Tony asked with great concern.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "He's got us on his six; he's just fine."

"Jethro," Tobias called as he walked into the room. "We have a lead on Nicolosi."

"Take Ziva and McGee," Gibbs answered as he adjusted a blanket that Abby had given him to cover the little boy. "Watch their backs; bring them back in one piece, Tobias."

"You don't want to come?" Fornell asked shocked.

"I'm needed here," Gibbs explained as Thaddeus snuggled closer. "They need me here; I've got a family to take care of right now."

"I'll check in when I know something," Fornell motioned for his men along with McGee and Ziva to follow him.

"Gibbs?" Vance questioned.

"Can't Leon," Gibbs shook his head. "Thaddeus told me we're family and he wants me to be the dad. I'm not going to leave him right now; he's lost too much. He's hurting and trying to be brave, I need to be here to help Tony if his world shatters."

"Boss," Tony said softly. "You don't have to do this; I know it's a lot to ask of you."

"I know I don't," Gibbs smiled as the little boy stuck his thumb in his mouth. "I want to do it."

"DiNozzo," Vance moved to the chair by the bed. "I sent some agents to collect your father; he needs to be placed in protective custody too."

"Just not here," Tony cautioned. "Thaddeus mentioned my father and he didn't have a great experience with him."

"Junior!" Anthony yelled as he walked in the door and saw his son in bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"NO!" Thaddeus let out a terrified scream at the sound of Senior's voice sending Vance and Gibbs scrambling to their feet.

"What's that little bastard doing here?" Anthony growled.

Getting out of bed, Tony allowed Vance to help steady him. "That little boy is my nephew; you will not refer to him as a bastard ever again. I don't know what game you and mother played keeping my sister from me but you will not keep her son from me."

"Abby," Gibbs called softly handing Thaddeus to her. "Maybe Bert can help him calm down in with some nice music."

"Got it," Abby took Thaddeus and they headed for someplace quiet to listen to one of his movies so he could rest.

"What's the meaning of having me dragged here against my will," Senior looked to Gibbs then Tony.

"That would have been my mistake," Vance moved in front of his ailing agent. "I mistakenly thought you deserved protection from the man that killed your daughter and tried to kill your grandson. I see I was wrong; I will have my agents take you back home."

"Who killed her?" Anthony confused. "How did the kid get away?"

"Salvatore Nicolosi," Vance growled trying to keep his anger in check.

"I don't believe it!" Anthony yelled. "Sal didn't kill anyone."

"You know him?" Tony asked stunned.

"We're business partners," Senior announced stunned when Vance spun him around and pinned him to the wall.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.. You are under arrest."


	12. Chapter 12

"Agent DiNozzo," A woman in her early forties called as she walked into the room. "My name is Ingrid Hill-Morganstern. I'm from Morganstern Hill and Wyant; we handled the last will and testament of Gabriella Sofia Paddington."

"Thank you for coming," Tony said softly. "Not to sound rude, I was going to go to an interrogation. Will this take long?"

"Are you interrogating Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.?" Ingrid questioned. "I passed him in the hallway on my way down here. I would like to be present to represent Thaddeus if I may."

"You can stand in the observation room," Gibbs guided the lawyer towards the door. "We'll be out in a couple minutes." With Tony dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt, and tennis shoes; the duo walked out of the room ready to head to interrogation.

"Think Vance is going after him?" Tony asked as they rounded the corner.

"Nope," Vance smirked. "I thought I'd wait for you and Gibbs. We can triple team him; he'll never know what hit him."

Gibbs and Vance stood in opposite corners behind Tony, his six totally covered in this situation. "I had a feeling one day we'd end up on opposite sides of the table; just never dreamed it would be over this."

"Junior," Anthony interrupted. "Let me explain."

"You will explain nothing," Amanda stated as she entered the room. "You disrupted my evening with this incident; you better have a damn good reason."

"You're being paid to be here," Anthony snapped back. "It's your job to get me out of this painful situation."

"Painful?" Amanda growled. Turning to Tony, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Amanda Roberts, Attorney at Law."

"Junior," Senior growled. "Show some respect."

Tony laughed so hard he was coughing. Reaching for a glass of water, Tony shook his head. "Tell me something, dad!" Tony stopped and gave a long stare. "Exactly why did you give my twin sister away?"

"I had a good reason," Anthony argued. "Every parent wants a perfect baby when they are expecting. You want 10 fingers, 10 toes; a healthy baby. What we got was you and her; you were healthy and she wasn't."

"What was wrong with her?" Tony moved to the edge of his seat. "What as so terribly wrong with her that you couldn't stand to raise her?"

"Don't say a word," Amanda advised.

"Would you shut up and let me talk to my son?" Senior groaned. "In fact, just leave."

"You brought me all the way across town for nothing? Do you realize that I had the shittiest day of my entire career? I was finally home and finding what little peace I could find in my horribly miserable life and you called me!" Amanda was fuming.

"This is a very painful moment for myself and my family," Senior explained.

"As painful as the bunions on my feet or the boil I have on my right butt cheek?" Picking up her things, Amanda stormed from the room. "You're on your own; I quit."

"Well dad," Tony snorted. "She was special."

"Gabriella was born with Spina Bifida." Senior explained. "There was just no room in our lives for a child with special needs. You understand don't you, Junior? We had a reputation to keep up."

"She was born with a birth defect and you just tossed her aside like trash?" Tony kept his voice eerily calm. "Where'd you stick her?"

"Do not judge me for this, Anthony!" Senior yelled. "You have no idea what responsibility and expense would have gone into raising her."

"When you gave her away," Tony got in his father's face. "Who did you give her to?"

"Your mother's third cousin on her father's side," Senior sat down and watched his son process the information.

"So you gave her away?" Tony moved to stand between Vance and Gibbs. "You gave her away!"

"Junior," Anthony tried to interject.

"No," Ingrid replied as she walked through the door to join the three men. "Not only did you give your daughter away but you tracked her down years later and tried to blackmail her into her giving you her inheritance from the Paddington family."

"No," Anthony disagreed.

"Yes," Ingrid handed Tony the proof to her claim. "Those papers not only prove that you tried to blackmail your daughter but that you also tried to steal from your grandchild. You remember your grandchild don't you; that precious little boy that you called a bastard to his face and threatened him."

"I never," Senior attempted to correct Ingrid.

"Sit down," Tony pushed his father down in the chair. "I want you to sit down and shut up. Do not open your mouth unless you are asked a question."

"These are documents showing that Mr. DiNozzo was in business with Salvatore Nicolosi. These pictures show that Mr. DiNozzo was seen on several occasions meeting with Nicolosi and these witness statements will prove that Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. Nicolosi conspired to defraud Ms. Paddington." Ingrid handed copies of all documents over to Gibbs.

"You have been keeping track of all of this?" Tony questioned.

"Gabriella always knew what was going on," Ingrid explained.

"Explains how Thaddeus knew Tobias," Gibbs shrugged. "Lock him up; we've got more than enough for a case."

"I want a deal!" Senior yelled.

"I'll make you a deal," Tony growled. "You stay away from my nephew and you stay away from me for that matter and I'll let you live to stand trial."

Tony left the interrogation room abruptly, Ingrid following closely behind him. "She was my best friend," the lady lawyer explained. "She trusted me with all the information and told me to find you if anything ever happened to her."

"She knew about me?" Tony was still surprised by the news. "I had no idea about her, I wish I had. I might have been able to prevent this; I would have loved to have met Thaddeus before now. He's a great kid."

"She followed your career," Ingrid confirmed. "I think your boss and Agent Fornell took her scrapbook. She was really proud of you and asked me to make sure you knew that. Tony, she has appointed you as Taddy's guardian and left you everything so you can take care of him."

"Wow," Tony leaned against the wall. "I was prepared to fight for him; he's already grown on me. Well, not just me. I think he has all of us wrapped around his little finger."

"Inky!" Thaddeus yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Hey Tadpole!" Ingrid swooped the little boy up into her arms and rubbed noses with him. "I just met your Uncle Tony; he's so awesome."

"Yeah," Thaddeus smiled a silly smile. "He noseda how to getted the giggles out of my tummy." Thaddeus pulled up his shirt and pointed to his belly button. "Theys got stucked right there."

"No way!" Ingrid winked at Tony. "I heard from a very good source that he likes you."

"Know what else?" Thaddeus bubbled with excitement. "He lovesa pizza like mes."

"You are one lucky little man," Ingrid hugged the little boy tight.

"Yous squishing my guts-sis out my ears," Thaddeus groaned.

"Well, you think I should rescue you?" Tony asked as he moved to stand behind Ingrid.

"She's mushing me, help!" Thaddeus threw his arms out for Tony to take him.

"So," Tony pulled the little boy to safety. "You're a tadpole?"

"Noooooooooo," Thaddeus giggled "That my knick knack name."

"In this envelope is the rest of the papers that Gabby wanted you to have," Ingrid smiled. "I would love to see him from time to time."

"You can come have pizza with us," Tony invited with a flirty tone. "Tadpole is buying."

"I'm not a tadpole!" Thaddeus pouted only to turn into a smile when he saw Vance and Gibbs coming down the hall. "Die-wector, I needs you."

"You do?" Vance smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Tell him I not a tadpole." The little boy batted his big green eyes at the man of authority.

"DiNozzo," Vance snapped.

"Yes, Die-wector?" Tony decided to take a chance and play.

"This young man is not a tadpole, do I make myself clear." Vance tried to keep the laugh at bay.

"Crystal clear, sir!" Tony saluted as he handed Thaddeus over to Vance. "I am very sorry that I called him a tadpole, sir. I will make it up to him with pepperoni pizza and chocolate milk."

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus looked so serious. "Don't be so 'sasperating."

It didn't take but ten seconds for Gibbs, Vance, Ingrid and Tony's composure to slip leaving all four adults laughing hysterically at a very serious three year old.

Tony looked up to see his nephew with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, little man?" Tony asked as he gently rubbed Thaddeus' back.

"You laugh like my mama," Thaddeus wiped at his eyes. "Inky, when mama goes to heavens can shes have her red shoes on? Theys her favorite!"

"She sure can," Ingrid smiled. "We'll even have her wear her sweater you got her for Christmas. She'll look so beautiful when she goes to heaven."

"Mama saids Jesus thinks we alls beautiful," Thaddeus put his head on Vance's shoulder. "Die-wector, I need to cry now so I need my Uncle Tony and Boss."

"You go right ahead big guy," Vance said around the lump in his throat. "You cry all the tears you need but I can tell you something that I hope makes you feel better. Your mom is an angel now and she is watching over you. I bet you make her smile so big and she's so proud of you."

"So shes can hear me says I love you, mommy?" Thaddeus gave a hopeful look to all the adults in the hallway.

"She sure can," Gibbs reassured. "She will hear you anytime you want to talk to her."

"Do Shannon and Kelly hears you?" Thaddeus was so serious.

"Yeah," Gibbs whispered. "They do."

"My heart can tells you love them like I love my mommy." The little boy leaned over to hug Gibbs tight.

"Mommy," Thaddeus looked towards heaven. "I love you and I make you weally pa-wald of me every day.


	13. Chapter 13

Tissue warning.

"We got him," Tim panted as he ran into the room. "Fornell took Nicolosi back to FBI headquarters. We got him and his associates. You're safe now."

"Thanks McGee," Tony said with a sigh of relief.

Thaddeus perked up from where he was resting and looking at a book. "McGee?" Thaddeus giggled. "You not an elf!"

"Excuse me?" Tim replied as he walked over to the bed. "Who told you I was an elf?"

"Pimmy Jalmers saids yous elf!" Thaddeus giggled hard.

"Oh did he?" Tim teased. "Who told you his name was Pimmy Jalmers?"

"Abby-tales Shoot-toes," Thaddeus scooted closer and stood up so he could check out Tim. "Yous weally skinny! Boss, we gots to feed him."

"Kids got a point, McSkinny." Tony teased as he watched Thaddeus' face light up.

"Comed on McSkinny yous tummy hungry," Thaddeus hopped off the bed and grabbed Tim's hand pulling him towards the area where Gibbs had placed his snacks.

"Did your Uncle Tony tell you to pick on me?" Tim questioned as he ate the pudding Thaddeus gave him.

"Nopes," the little boy answered as he crawled up on Tim's lap. "Abby-tales Shoot-toes said you like it when I be silly."

"I do," Tim said with a smile. "You want to meet Ziva?"

"Yes!" Thaddeus slid off Tim's lap and waited for her to arrive.

"This is the child I have been hearing about, yes?" Ziva questioned as she walked into the room and spotted Thaddeus.

Thaddeus gave Ziva a hard look before walking a circle around her. "Where's you shell?"

"My shell?" Ziva looked from Tony to Gibbs seeing they were both confused too.

"Ninja Turtles have shells! Where's you shell?" Thaddeus walked over to Gibbs and crawled in his lap. "Her shell is all gone."

"I don't understand?" Ziva was still confused while Tim and Tony were trying hard not to laugh.

Sighing, Thaddeus crawled off Gibbs lap and walked over to the front of Ziva and shook his head and started singing. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half-shell. Turtle power!"

"Oh the crime fighters on the cartoon," Ziva exclaimed. "I don't understand why this child would think I was a turtle."

"A Ninja Turtle," Thaddeus corrected. "Abby saids yous a Ninja."

"Different kind of Ninja, Buddy." Tony explained. "I'll show you a movie with a real Ninja someday."

"Ducky said to tell you the arrangements were already set up and that she's been picked up. There is a service this afternoon per Gabriella's wishes." Ziva relayed as she watched the emotions play over Tony's face.

"Okay," Tony swallowed hard. "Guess I need to go home and get dressed."

"I'll see if Abby can watch Thaddeus while we go to the service." Gibbs made his way out of the room and to Abby's lab.

Thaddeus watched the adults in the room, the mood had changed and he was feeling sad again. He missed his mom so much and he knew it was almost time for her to have her special party.

"We'll help you get all this stuff back to where it belongs," Tim announced as he started zipping suit cases. "Ducky said we can load up the ME van."

"Thanks guys," Tony hoisted himself up and started to fold the blankets from the bed.

"You are going to need some more rest," Ziva gently caressed Tony's face. "You still look exhausted and you're still warm."

"I know," Tony sighed. "I just need to do this first; she was my sister and I owe her a nice funeral."

Funeral that was the word his mommy had told him. A funeral was how people said good bye when someone went to sleep to go to heaven.

"When's mommy's fawoonewel?" Thaddeus asked.

"This afternoon," Tony answered. "You're going to stay with Abby and watch movies."

"No!" Thaddeus shouted. "I goes to mommy's fawoonewel!"

"Listen," Tony sat down and pulled Thaddeus into his lap. "Funerals are for the big people; you can stay with Abby and watch movies until I get back. It's going to be lots of fun with Abby."

Thaddeus was quiet the entire ride to Gibbs' house; he didn't say a word even when he was spoken to. His heart was hurting so much and he really didn't like being little.

"I think you need a nap," Gibbs said softly as he carried the little boy into the house and upstairs. Tucking him in, Gibbs waited for the little boy to close his eye but was stunned when he curled up with his bear and turned his back in anger.

"Listen," Gibbs kept his voice soft. "Uncle Tony needs you to stay here and keep Abby company."

Thaddeus pulled the blanket over his head and started to cry; he wasn't listening to a word that Gibbs said. Seeing that his words were only upsetting the little boy, Jethro walked out of the room and decided to take a shower to get ready. He figured that when he got out, he could check on Thaddeus again and hoped he'd be asleep.

As soon as the door closed, Thaddeus moved the blanket off his head and grabbed his bear. Placing the bear on the bed, the little boy wiped his tears. "Tee, I going to the fawoonewell. Mommy can'ts go to heavens without my kisses."

Pulling with all his might, Thaddeus opened the dresser drawer and got out socks and underwear. "I gots to get a suit I gots to looked my bestest for mommy." The little boy looked around trying to figure out what to do. Opening the bedroom door, he tiptoed into Gibbs' room to see what he could find. As luck would have it, Gibbs had placed his suit on the bed before heading into the shower. Grabbing it by the pants leg and sleeve, Tad managed to drag the suit back into his bedroom.

"I need a nice shoot and tie," Thaddeus opened the closet and spotted one of Tony's shirts nicely folded on the shelf and his ties on a tie rack. "I gots it Tee!"

It took some work but Thaddeus was able to get the shirt on and his legs into the pants. "I can't gets them to stays up!" Tad was about to start crying when Ducky walked into the room to check on him.

"Do you need some help getting dressed?" Ducky asked his little friend.

"They says I not gaowing. I gaowing I haves to helps mommy gets to heaven." Thaddeus started sobbing as Ducky picked him up.

"I know you do," Ducky soothed. "I have a suit for you to wear and Tee-Nozzo too. I will talk to Jethro and Tony; I will tell them you need to go."

"You pawomise?" Tad snuggled into Ducky's neck trying to stop the sobs.

"I promise," Ducky reassured as he stood the little man on the bed and helped him into his own suit and tie. "Let's wipe your face off and comb your hair young Thaddeus."

"You brush Tee-Nozzo's fur while I put Jethro's suit back," Ducky handed the little boy a brush from the clothing kit he had purchased.

"Yous gots to look nice for mommy," Thaddeus brushed with all his might.

"Okay," Ducky said gently when he entered the room. "Let's get Mr. Tee-Nozzo's suit on and then we need to go downstairs."

"Theys gunda be mads?" Tad sighed as he helped Ducky dress his bear.

"I will talk to them," Ducky smiled kindly at the little boy. "Can you tell me what you know about funerals?"

"Mommy's gunda bees sleeping and then peoples will tawalk then mommy gozez to heaven. We puts her in the gawound and fow-ahs ga-whoa and I tawalk to mommy's fow-ahs" Thaddeus took his time to explain.

"Did your mommy talk to your daddy's flowers?" Ducky pushed gently.

"Yes," Thaddeus wiped his eyes. "She ca-whyed sumtimes betuz she misted hims."

"Thaddeus," Ducky pulled the little boy onto his lap. "Your mommy cannot wake up any more. Do you understand that?"

"Yeses," Thaddeus sniffled. "That's cuz she's deaded. When yous deaded yous don't wake up no mores. Billy gots deaded bee-tuz he gots hitted by a twuck."

"Who was Billy?" Ducky asked cautiously.

"He wuz my fawned he wuz five." Thaddeus sighed.

"Did you go to his funeral?" Ducky asked gently.

"Yes," Thaddeus hid his face when Tony came into the room.

"Ducky?" Tony looked confused. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"He has a very good understanding of what is going to happen," Ducky explained. "He knows what a grave is and he knows that Gabriella will be sleeping and not able to wake up."

"Okay," Tony nodded. "If it gets to be too much for him, I will be bringing him home with no arguments."

"Understood," Ducky smiled as he rubbed the little boy's back. "Thaddeus, Tee-Nozzo and I will be downstairs waiting for you. We should let Abigail know that he's going to the funeral so she can get ready."

"She came dressed for the funeral," Tony sighed. "She felt the same way you do."

The ride to the cemetery chapel was quiet, Thaddeus was holding tight to his bear watching out the window the whole way. As soon as they arrived, the little boy took a deep breath and pulled Tee-Nozzo even tighter.

"You ready?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded as he spoke. "I needs to talk to mommy paweeze."

"Okay," Tony whispered. "We'll go talk to your mommy."

Tony walked Thaddeus up to the casket. Pausing, he waited to allow the boy a moment to ready himself to get closer. A nod from the little guy told Tony it was time to move closer.

"I need pawhyvacy." Thaddeus whispered.

Pulling a foot stool from the corner, the minister helped Tony get Thaddeus standing where he could talk to his mom.

"Hi mommy," Thaddeus choked through his tears. "My haaht misses yous mommy. I gunda makes you pa-wowd of me all days. I gunda be a big boy and be a dood man when I goes up. You memba yous says that to meeze all the times."

"What's he doing?" Gibbs asked as he made his way to stand beside Tony.

"He wanted privacy," Tony explained.

"Tee-anozzo, yous gunda go wiff mommy to heavens so she not uh-faid." Thaddeus put his bear by his mommy's arm so he would be close. "I loves you mommy."

Gibbs and Tony were both fighting back the tears as they listened to the little boy. Thaddeus turned towards Tony and put his arms up so that Tony would come get him.

"I founded my Uncle Tony," Thaddeus whispered to his mom. "He's gunda take cares of me now."

Pulling his nephew close, Tony kissed the little boy on the cheek. "I've got you now, baby. I promise I'm going to take care of you. I've got him now, Gabriella. You can rest in peace; he's safe with me."

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus buried his head in Tony's neck.

"What is it, baby?" Tony rubbed the little boy's back.

"I gunda miss Tee-Anozzo." Thaddeus looked back at the bear his mommy had given him the day he was born.

"You know what," Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I think that your mommy would want Tee-Nozzo to watch over you. We can put a picture right next to heart so she has you with her forever."

Picking up the bear, Tony handed him back to the little boy that so selflessly gave his best friend to watch over his mom. In its place, he place he put several pictures of Thaddeus that he had found in a photo album that Fornell and Gibbs had brought.

"Boss," Tad looked up from Tony's shoulder. "Can weeze go homes now?"

"Yeah," Gibbs whispered through the tears he struggled to hold back. "Yeah, we can."

Walking to the casket, Gibbs paused and looked at the beautiful woman that so strongly resembled her brother and son. "I'll take care of them for you now."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony carried Thaddeus out of the chapel; they were walking towards the cars when Thaddeus picked his head up.

"I getted down puh-leaze." Thaddeus held his bear tight and walked with determination towards the newly opened grave, his uncle and Gibbs following close.

"Dat's where my daddy's flower be planted," the little boy pointed to the gravestone next to where Gabriella was being laid to rest.

"Yes, it is." Tony said softly as he knelt by the little boy. "Your mommy and daddy are going to look out for each other now. They are going to be planted side by side so they don't get lonely."

"Boss," Thaddeus called softly. "I needsa a paver."

"What kind of favor do you need?" Gibbs placed a gentle hand on the little boy's head.

"I needs to have a tawalk with my daddy," Thaddeus answered. "Can yous watched over my Uncle Tonys fa-oar a minute?"

"Sure," Gibbs motioned for Tony to join him after taking a moment to pull the boards over the open grave to keep Thaddeus safe.

"Daddy," Thaddeus leaned on the tombstone. "Yous gots to take care of mommy nows. Shes wents to heavens likes you and make sure Jesus sees mommy. Oh and give mommy hugs and kissies every day because theys makes her huauht stawong. Tell mommy I gots my Uncle Tony and Boss now I gonna bees a dood man I pa-womise."

Standing for a moment, Thaddeus bowed his head and folded his hands. Gibbs and Tony could see the little boy's lips moving as he prayed.

"Amens!" Thaddeus turned to Gibbs and Tony. "I weady to goes homes now."

"Come on tough guy," Tony picked up his nephew and cuddled him close. "We're going to go home, get all cleaned up and into our PJs. How's that sound?"

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus cuddled into his uncle's neck as he held his bear tight. "Can wes watched movies like a fanawee?"

"Sure can," Tony smiled as he looked over at Gibbs to make sure it was okay.

"I'll even make us some snacks to eat while we watch the movie," Gibbs interjected.

"We needs the Die-wector, Abby-tale, Ducky, Pimmy, McGeek, and Ninja chick." Thaddeus started naming off names.

"That's a lot of people," Tony commented.

"We have a jammie paw-tee," Thaddeus gave his uncle a look that made Tony chuckle.

"You have to ask Gibbs," Tony pointed to his boss. "It's his house."

"Boss," Thaddeus called only to not get an answer from Gibbs. "BOSS!" Thaddeus tried again.

"Sorry big guy," Gibbs pulled from his train of thought.

"Whats you lookings at?" Thaddeus put his arms out for Gibbs. Pulling the little boy gently from Tony, leaving him holding the bear while he held the little boy, Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing, let's go home."

"Ha-wold it!" Thaddeus put his hand on Gibbs cheek. "We ta-walk in this fanawee."

"Your mommy tell you that?" Gibbs smiled at the little boy.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded with pride. "Pill it!"

"I was just thinking about Shannon and Kelly," Gibbs shrugged. "Let's go home."

"Wheres they planteds at?" Thaddeus looked around the huge cemetery filled with more graves that his eyes could take in.

"Way over there," Gibbs pointed.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus called. "Tink we can goes talks to thems?"

"Sure can," Tony nodded.

"Wait!" Thaddeus squirmed out of Gibbs arms and ran in the direction of Abby. Whispering something to his friend, Thaddeus took her hand and they disappeared into the chapel only to reappear a couple minutes later with a half dozen roses from his mother's spray.

"He said that he couldn't go empty handed," Abby explained. "You guys go do what you have to do. We're going to go pick up food and PJs. We'll meet you at your house in about an hour."

"Thanks, Abbs." Gibbs leaned over and kissed Abby.

"Thanks Abby-tales," Thaddeus puckered his lips for a kiss.

"I just can't resist him," Abby giggled as she stooped down so Thaddeus could kiss her.

Gibbs drove Tony and Thaddeus to where Kelly and Shannon were buried. As they got out of the car, Tony could pick out the grave from the driveway. It was adorned with a beautiful hand crafted planter that contained beautiful artificial poinsettias due to the cold weather.

"Dat's it," Thaddeus pointed in the direction of the decorated grave. "It's goted lots of love."

"You're right," Tony praised as they walked up on the graves of Shannon and Kelly. Kneeling beside his nephew, Tony helped Thaddeus place the roses very gently against the headstone.

"Sannon and Kawelly," Thaddeus sighed. "Boss gotsed me and a Uncle Tony to takes care of him so no worries. Sannon shows my mommy awound heaven puh-weese she's new in ta-own. I taked care of Boss and Uncle Tony!"

Putting his arms out to Gibbs, Thaddeus gave him a big hug when he was picked up. Tony watched seeing the sadness in Gibbs' eyes lift a bit as the little boy snuggled closed.

"Let's go home," Gibbs said softly to Tony. "I'm hungry."

"Me twos!" Thaddeus commented holding up two fingers.

The drive home was quiet; Thaddeus fell asleep a couple minutes into the drive leaving Gibbs and Tony in silence. Ten minutes from the house, Tony hesitantly spoke. "Boss, you don't have to do this for us. It's a lot to take in I mean with us. I can't ask you to put your life on hold so that my insecurities are taken care of."

"I don't think of it as putting my life on hold," Gibbs shrugged. "I look at it as helping a good friend."

"You're my best friend," Tony mumbled as he turned and looked out the window leaving Gibbs speechless.

As they pulled into the driveway, Gibbs smiled as he saw Vance's SUV parked at the street along with the cars of Palmer, Ziva, Ducky, McGee and Abby.

"We have a full house," Gibbs commented.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "I am glad they all like him so much."

"They love him," Gibbs corrected. "We all love him; he's a great kid."

"Oh," Thaddeus cooed from the backseat.

"You okay back there," Gibbs asked the little boy.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded. "Tee-Anozzo was telling me sump-pin."

"What was he telling you?" Tony quizzed a little concerned that his nephew was talking to a stuffed animal.

"He saided that we weally wucky," Thaddeus hugged his bear tight. "We gotsed Uncle Tony and Boss."

"Bear makes sense," Tony smiled. "You aren't the only one that was very lucky. I got a Thaddeus and a TeeNozzo."

Gibbs was surprised to see Jackie Vance in his kitchen when they walked inside. "Jethro," Jackie greeted the man. "I hope you don't mind but Leon and I came over to try to put things away for you and get some snacks together. We spoke with Dr. Mallard and he relayed Thaddeus' wish to have a slumber party."

"Thank you," Gibbs whispered as Jackie hugged him. "I think the distraction would be really good for him tonight."

"Abby-tales!" Thaddeus shrieked from the top of the stairs. "I needsed you kawickly."

Confused, Abby ran up the stairs not sure what was happening. "What's wrong sweet boy?"

"Wook," Thaddeus pushed the door to the master bedroom open. "How the Boss gunda seep on dat?"

Abby took a deep breath; this wasn't something she really knew how to explain to the little guy. Taking a moment, she decided the truth was the best way to go. "Oh baby," Abby sat on the floor so she was eye to eye with him. "Gibbs doesn't sleep up here. He sleeps on the couch. His heart is just too sad to sleep in there. He really misses Shannon and Kelly; that was his room when Shannon was alive."

"Where's Kawelly's room?" Thaddeus looked down the hallway.

"Right over there," Abby pointed to the door that had been closed for years.

Walking over and pushing it open, Thaddeus walked into the room very carefully. ""It's goted lots of love."

"Yes, it does." Abby said teary eyed as she looked around the room for the first time. "Let's get your jammies on so you are ready for your slumber party." Walking out into the hallway with Thaddeus, Abby closed the door to Kelly's room.

"Everything okay," Gibbs asked his voice a little gravely with emotion.

"Yeah," Abby nodded through her tears. "He was worried about you."

"Boss," Thaddeus grabbed Gibbs' hand in both of his and tugged him towards the master bedroom. "Yous needs a forweals bed. Mommy says you getsed sicked if you don't sweep in a weals bed."

Gibbs watched Thaddeus for a long moment. Instead of ushering him into the bedroom to get into his PJs, Jethro walked to the linen closet and pulled out sheets, pillows and blankets handing a pillow to Thaddeus to carry.

"Let's go make a bed." Gibbs smiled at the little boy that was totally changing his world.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs couldn't contain his smile as Thaddeus worked with all his might to get the pillow case on the pillow Gibbs had given him to carry. The little guy's face was set with a determination that reminded him of Tony when he was going after a suspect.

"I did it!" Thaddeus exclaimed as the pillow case finally slipped into place.

"You sure did," Gibbs picked up the pillow and admired it. "This is going to be the one I put my head on because it is so special."

"Weallies?" Thaddeus beamed with pride.

"Really!" Gibbs "That's good work, little man."

"Abby-tales," Thaddeus called to his Goth friend.

"What's up?" Abby said with a smile as she walked into the room with a dust cloth, furniture polish and pushing the carpet sweeper.

"I dust busta!" Thaddeus held out his hand for the dust rag.

"Let me run the sweeper first," Abby smiled. "Did you do that pillow?"

"Yes," Thaddeus walked over and touched it gently. "It's special to Boss."

Thaddeus did a great job of dusting the bedroom while Tony, Gibbs and Palmer cleared out the bedroom of the boxes; placing them safely in the attic so that they were close by.

"Palmer," Gibbs stopped the young man on the way down from the attic. "Think you could come help us store the stuff in Kelly's old room and paint it? I think Thaddeus would enjoy a room of his own."

"Gibbs," Tony moved to stand between Palmer and his friend. "You are not going to give him Kelly's room. I can understand why he wants you in the bed. Hell, I have wanted you off that damn couch for eleven years and didn't know how to make it happen. You can't give him Kelly's room. I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret."

Gibbs paused for a moment; he was a bit shocked by Tony's outburst. "I don't say things that I don't mean. Tomorrow at 8 a.m, I'll make breakfast."

"I'll bring breakfast," Palmer smiled as he made his way into Gibbs' bedroom to check on Thaddeus. "You ready for a movie?"

"Pimmy!" Thaddeus jumped into Palmer's arms. "Wheres yous jammies?"

"Downstairs!" Jimmy smiled at the little boy. "I didn't want to get them dirty helping Gibbs and your Uncle Tony. I have my PJs and my sleeping bag. I'm all ready for that movie. There are some really great snacks downstairs for us."

"Wet's go!" Thaddeus wiggled in excitement.

By the time they reached the living room, Jackie and Leon had it all set up for everyone to have their slumber party. There were sleeping bags, pillows, blankets and food; lots of food scattered around.

"Wow,' Thaddeus looked around the room.

"You okay there, handsome boy?" Jackie asked as she stooped in front of the little boy.

"Yes," Thaddeus looked around the room again. "I gotsed fawends."

"You sure do have friends," Jackie hugged Thaddeus gently. "You sure have the director wrapped around your little finger."

Thaddeus looked at his fingers in confusion. Walking over to Vance, he tugged on the man's shirt to get his attention.

"Hey buddy," Vance greeted. "You okay?"

"Mrs Die-Wector saids you wapped on my little finne-ah." Thaddeus held up his hands. "I don'ts sees you."

"That's just a saying," Vance bit back a laugh. "It's just an expression. It means that I think you are one cool dude."

"Oh," Thaddeus thought for a moment. "You a cool dude toos."

"You ready to watch a movie," Tony asked as he swooped his nephew up in his arms.

"Yes," Thaddeus giggled. "I wants a ton of nations."

Confused for a moment, Tony laughed as he plunked Thaddeus down on Gibbs' lap and went to find the 101 Dalmatians DVD.

It was fifteen minutes into the movie when Ziva decided to express her confusion. "I do not see why they needed 101 of these spotted dogs."

Putting his hands over his face in exasperation, Thaddeus shook his head as Tony hit pause on the DVD player. "Ninja," Thaddeus sighed. "It's just a movie. It be all patend."

"But why do they need 101 dogs?" Ziva looked to Gibbs for an answer only to suddenly find Thaddeus standing in front of her.

"Ninja," Thaddeus put a hand on her shoulder. "Wes wachin the movie. Yous gotsed to be siwence or yous go to you woom with a book to tink about it."

"Think about what?" Ziva looked confused at Thaddeus then her eyes met McGees.

"Thaddeus is telling you to be quiet so we can watch the movie. If you can't be quiet you can go to your room with a book while we watch the movie. That will give you a chance to think about why you should have stayed quiet during the movie." McGee explained watching the little boy to make sure he got it right.

"McGeek," Thaddeus hugged his new friend. "Yous a cool dude."

"You are a cool dude too," McGee smiled as he felt the little boy relax in his arms.

"Boss," Thaddeus called to Gibbs. "My tummy is hungwee."

"Well come here," Gibbs motioned for him to join him on the couch. "There is food here for your tummy."

Thaddeus snuggled in with Gibbs, eating off the plate that Gibbs was holding for him. There were moments that the room was totally silent only to have it erupt in giggles started by their little friend.

"Do you want me to go get Tee-Nozzo?" Tony asked as he saw his nephew starting to get sleepy.

"No," Thaddeus shook his head and laid down so he was spread across both Gibbs and Tony's lap.

"Why not?" Tony was concerned; the bear had been Thaddeus' constant companion since he met him.

"He's seepin," Thaddeus explained. "No more seek-wets, they all gone."

"He deserves some rest," Tony said softly as he gently rubbed his nephew's back. "We all do."

"We're going to go," Abby pointed to the door indicating that everyone was leaving so they could rest.

"Abby-tales," Thaddeus reached out a hand for her.

"What's wrong baby?" Abby asked as she sat on the floor so Thaddeus could see her.

"Sanks for bee-a-ins my fanawee," Thaddeus kissed Abby on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Abby said tearfully.

"Die-wector, McGeek, Ninja, Ducky, Pimmy, and Mrs Die-wector my fanawee toos," Thaddeus gave a big yawn as he tried to fight sleep.

"We're honored to be in your family, little man." Vance spoke softly.

"Most certainly," Ducky agreed as he escorted the gang out to allow Jethro time with his boys.

As the quiet settled over the room, Gibbs allowed his eyes to wander. There were so many signs of life now. Everywhere he looked, he could see memories of Kelly mixed amongst Thaddeus things.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus called as he stirred from his light slumber.

"What's up big guy?" Tony gently patted his back.

"This is just like a movie," Thaddeus snuggled closer to Gibbs' stomach; smiling when he heard the sound of Tony and Gibbs' laughing.

"He's yours for sure," Gibbs laughed the feelings of pain and suffering from the years lightening as he did so. He knew his girls were gone but now, he had his boys and together they would all start living... again.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs had settled his boys into bed and was about to retire to his bedroom. Opening the door, Jethro was caught up in the memory of the last time he had actually slept in that bed. Memories of Shannon, her laugh, her smile; the way she felt snuggled against him. Hesitating for a moment, Gibbs moved to close the door only to stop when he felt a small hand take his.

"I seep in wiff yous," Thaddeus said softly. "Ghosts don't like Tee-anozzo." Thaddeus tugged Gibbs towards the bedroom, his bear tucked firmly under his other arm.

With a deep breath, Gibbs nodded and followed his little man into the bedroom and tucked him in under the covers.

"Wakes me up if you gets sc-ahd, I potect yous." Thaddeus waited until Gibbs was in bed and under the covers on his side. Putting the bear between them, Thaddeus closed his eyes falling asleep within seconds. It was the sound of the little boy's breathing that eased Gibbs into his first night of sleep in his bed since Shannon had been killed.

"Hey," Tony whispered as he walked past the open door of Gibbs' room a little after dawn. "You want to come downstairs and get some breakfast?"

Nodding, Thaddeus pushed his bear closer to Gibbs, giggling when he cuddled with it. Slipping carefully off the bed, Thaddeus ran to his uncle.

"I have to pee," the little guy pointed towards the bathroom. "Then we eats."

Tony went into the bedroom to grab the robe and slippers for Thaddeus. By the time he got back to the bathroom, he heard the small cries of his nephew.

"Help me, Uncle Tony," Thaddeus tried to be very quiet so he didn't wake the Boss.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he pushed his way into the bathroom.

"I fallsed in," the little boy wiped at his tears as his uncle rescued him. "Tot I was a gunda get fawushed."

"I'd never flush you," Tony kissed his nephew as he pulled him to safety. "You want me to get a wash cloth and get the pee pee water off?"

"Puh-weeze!" Thaddeus was rather weepy from the experience. Tony got him cleaned up and redressed; carrying him downstairs after he did so.

"What's wrong?" Tony sat on the couch with Thaddeus in his lap. "Remember we talk it out in this family."

"Mommy," Thaddeus cried. "She west-youd (rescued) me afore."

"You missing her lots?" Tony pulled the bathrobe around his nephew.

 

"Wiff my wholed hearts." The little boy rubbed at his eyes trying to get the tears off. "I don't likes heaven white now."

"I don't either," Tony pulled the little boy tight. "I'll tell you what; let's eat breakfast then we'll draw your mommy some pictures and we'll send them to heaven."

"How we sends thems to heavens?" Thaddeus looked confused.

"We'll tie them to a balloon and let it fly them there." Tony answered with a smile.

Thaddeus thought for a minute and carefully used his fingers to count something. "Can we gets free balloons?" He asked holding up three fingers. "No, I needs four."

"Sure," Tony agreed. "Who are they all for?"

"Mommy, Daddy, Shannons, Ka-welly," Thaddeus answered. "Will you writes them my notes?"

"Sure," Tony smiled. "I'll help you write them notes then we'll go over the park and send your heaven mail to them."

Tony and Thaddeus ate breakfast and were coloring quietly when Gibbs finally emerged. He gave Tony a confused look as he read what was written on the drawings.

"We're going to tie them to balloons and release them so they can take his messages to heaven," Tony explained. "He wanted to send thank you notes to Shannon and Kelly. He wanted them to know you slept in your bed last night."

Nodding, Gibbs walked to the coffee pot and filled a cup. As he sat down at the table, he drank in silence his mind whirling at how much this little boy was just breaking through all sorts of barriers without even trying.

Picking up an ink pen, Gibbs took a notebook and wrote out messages to his wife, daughter and to Thaddeus' mother. Folding them neatly, he labeled them for their recipients and placed them on the table with the little boy's messages.

"I'm going to get dressed," Gibbs grunted. "I'd like to come too."

The trip to get the balloons turned out to be a great deal more fun than what Tony or Gibbs anticipated. As soon as they walked into the shop with the balloons, Thaddeus worked his charm on the store owner and ended up with three roses that he had her tie to the balloons too.

"We'll pay for those," Tony nodded towards the flowers as he got out the wallet.

"Don't be silly, sugar." The store clerk smiled; " that young man told me what you were doing with them. Consider it my contribution to his cause."

"Boss," Thaddeus tugged on Gibbs' pant leg. "Can we feed the duckies?"

"Sure," Gibbs smiled. "We better grab some bread next door before we go."

The park was an adventure; Thaddeus bowed his little head and said a prayer before he made everyone kiss the balloons so their kisses would get to heaven too. Gibbs struggled to keep himself together and Tony seemed to be coming to terms with things better through this exercise.

The ducks were more than friendly when they saw that the little boy had food. Soon, he found himself surrounded not able to feed them fast enough to make them happy. "I'm jusa wittle boy I ta-wying to go fasts."

"They must be really hungry," Tony commented. "Do you need some help?"

"Puh-weeze, I'm sawounded." Thaddeus giggled as one of the geese in the crowd honked at him. "Honk, Honk." The little boy giggled as he talked back to the bird.

As soon as they ran out of bread, Tony picked Thaddeus up and put him on his shoulders; the little boy was about to be run over by birds.

"Boss," Tony sighed as they walked around the park so Thaddeus could be in the fresh air. "Are you really sure about us living with you? That is a great deal of responsibility to take on."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed to a bench. "I am sure; you're going to need help for a while. Besides, someday when something happens to me the house goes to you. You should enjoy it now; make some good memories so the pain doesn't kill you slowly."

"Could we put stars on his ceiling?" Tony was hesitant to ask but he really wanted Thaddeus to feel like his mom was watching over him while he was in bed.

"We can," Gibbs gave a half smile. "You have a color in mind?"

"Tee-man! What color do you want to paint your new room?" Tony watched as Thaddeus stopped playing on the swing to think.

"Orange, green and yellow," he giggled.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Tony exaggerated. "Come on my man, have some class.. some style."

"I wants a Nemo woom!" Thaddeus' eyes lit up at the idea.

"Guess we are going to the wallpaper store for some border and then get paint to match," Gibbs moved to stand up.

"Wait," Tony put his hand on Gibbs' arm. "You know who Nemo is?"

The headslap left Thaddeus in a fit of giggles. "You swa-pped some sense into Uncle Tony!"

The shopping trip turned out to be fun. They were able to purchase the stars, wall murals and paint all in the same place. By the time they were done; it was getting close to lunch time.

"Better get back," Tony sighed. "I changed Palmer to a lunch date instead since I wanted to get the little man to the park."

"Pimmy's coming?" Thaddeus bounced on his heels.

"Yes, Jimmy is coming." Tony tried to correct his nephew without success.

"He's dunna gets a bawide," Thaddeus smiled. "Bean-a she's pawitty."

"Don't you be putting the moves on Breena," Tony cautioned.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus put his hand on his forehead in exasperation. "I gots the whole package; she'll loves me."

As the trio left the paint store, all they could hear was the roar of laughter. Thaddeus was such an entertainer.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs couldn't hide his smile as he pulled onto his street; in his yard Palmer and Breena were working at building a snow man.

"Look!" Thaddeus pointed at the snow man as they pulled into the driveway. "I wants to help."

"You are dressed to be outside so go for it," Tony laughed as the giggles of pure excitement as he helped Thaddeus out of his car seat.

"Pimmy!" Thaddeus ran hard and crashed into his friend knocking him into the snow. "I gotted yous!"

"You sure did," Palmer gasped as Thaddeus flopped down in the snow beside him. "You're going to get cold."

"I knows," Thaddeus giggled. "It's snow, Pimmy. Snow is ca-wold."

From nowhere, a snowball landed right on Jimmy's head. The next snowball got Thaddeus in the butt.

"We's undah attack," Thaddeus giggled. "Wun!"

Scooping up Thaddeus, Jimmy ran for a tree to get away from the person or persons bombing them with snowballs. As soon as they were to safety, Thaddeus took charge.

"I'm gunda wook," he said peeking around the tree. "It's Uncle Tony!"

"We're going to have to sneak up on him," Jimmy decided. "Breena is out there too; we have to rescue her."

Looking very serious at Jimmy, Thaddeus took a moment before he nodded. "I gots a plan."

Walking out into the yard with his arms up, "Don't bom-ba me. We gotsed a damn-sail in a dress."

Breena shot Tony a confused look. Tony bit back a laugh as he explained. "We've got a damsel in distress; which is you. He's going to rescue you."

"Oh Thaddeus," Breena yelled. "I'm over here. Help me, Tony's got me captured."

"On my way," Thaddeus picked up a handful of snow and stomped through to get to his fair maiden. "Get behinds a me."

Slowly, Thaddeus made his way back to Jimmy with Breena behind him where Tony wasn't able to get to her.

"You saved me!" Breena hugged Thaddeus tight. "You're my hero."

"Awww shucks little wady," Thaddeus giggled. "It was nuttin."

"How do you not burst out into laughter," Breena asked Jimmy. "He's so precious."

"You bite your cheek," Palmer moved to shake Thaddeus' hand. "Thanks dude."

"Welcomed boody," Thaddeus turned his attention back to where his Uncle was hiding from them. Hearing Tony start coughing, Thaddeus turned to Palmer. "Games oveah, Uncle Tony's gotsed a cough."

"You're right," Palmer and Breena agreed. "Now to get him inside without a fight."

"That's easy," Thaddeus smiled before turning towards the house. "BOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he came running out of the house.

"Uncle Tony's gotsed a cough," Thaddeus walked over to Gibbs. "Yous the dad makes him goes to bed."

"You heard the man," Gibbs turned a mock glare towards Tony. "Inside, I want you out of those wet clothes and under the covers. I'll bring you something warm to drink. Same goes for you Thaddeus, Palmer, and Miss Breena."

"I wuvs to nuggle!" The little boy giggled as he ran towards the house and waiting for someone to let him in.

Breena changed quickly into some dry clothes and fixed the couch to serve as Tony's bed while she piled the floor with the sleeping bags and pillows that had been tossed off to the side from the night before.

"Beena," Thaddeus said as he came down the stairs changed into his jammies. Gibbs had gone the extra mile and put socks and slippers on the little boy.

"Hey handsome," Breena smiled at her new friend. "How's my little hero?"

"Ta-wubbled," Thaddeus sat on in her lap and looked up at her. "My Uncle Tony gotsed sick. He needs a doctah weally bad puhweeze."

"You know what," Breena snuggled Thaddeus close. "Jimmy is like a doctor so how about we have him look Uncle Tony over and then if he thinks he needs more medicine then we'll call Ducky."

"Pawmiss?" The little boy looked Breena in the eyes to make sure she understood he was serious.

"I promise," Breena crossed her heart.

"Promise what?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the living room.

"Thaddeus would like you to look Tony over since he's feeling sick," Breena explained. "He's very worried about him."

"I sure will," Jimmy grabbed his coat and ran out to his car to grab the bag he kept in there that contained some basic medical instruments.

Upon arriving back in the house, Palmer was greeted by the little boy waiting for him in the front hallway. "He's on the ta-ouch. His head made my kisses feel funny."

"Oh," Palmer walked over and placed a hand on Tony's forehead. "You're a little feverish." Checking his friend over, Palmer was satisfied that the medication that Ducky had given him along with a fever reducer would be all that Tony would need outside of some rest.

"You two rest and watch a movie," Gibbs instructed as headed upstairs with Breena and Palmer to work on Kelly's old room.

Both Tony and Thaddeus fell asleep part way into the movie. As soon as Thaddeus woke up from his nap, he realized that Tony was in trouble. The paint fumes coming from the upstairs were making it harder for him to breathe.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus shook his uncle trying to get him to wake up but all he got was a strangled wheeze.

"Boss," Thaddeus yelled but Gibbs didn't answer him. Looking around he saw a phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Pushing a chair over to it, the brave little guy climbed up on it and pushed the speaker button then 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency." The operator came on the line and Thaddeus was relieved to know he did it right.

"My Uncle Tony can't bahweeths," Thaddeus told the operator. "He needs an amboolands weally fast."

"Can you tell me your address," the operator questioned.

"No," Thaddeus started to panic. "I live with my Uncle Tony and Boss now because my mommy gotsed deaded. I don't it yets I'm weally sahwee."

"It's okay," the operator reassured. "We got it on the computer. Do you know if the house belongs to a Mr. Gibbs.?"

"Yes he is Boss." Thaddeus looked around the corner at Tony. "Is the amboolands coming?"

"Yes, it is sweetheart," the operator reassured. "They will be there any minute now."

"I hears thems," Thaddeus squealed. "I goes and opens the da-ah for thems. Thank you 911 lady for saving my Uncle Tony."

Thaddeus jumped off the chair and ran to the door. He opened it just as the ambulance attendants got to the porch.

"Hey buddy," John the paramedic greeted Thaddeus. "Where's your Uncle?"

"On the couch," Thaddeus ran for them to follow. "Huey up he's wooking smuffy."


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs was coming down from the attic when the reflection of red flashing lights got his attention. Running down the hallway, Gibbs took the stairs to the first floor with a quickness he didn't think his knees had in them.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled as he saw the EMTs placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. "What happened?"

"It appears to be an allergic reaction to the paint fumes," the female EMT answered. "The little guy called 911; he saved his Uncle Tony's life."

Walking over to where Thaddeus was crying in the corner; Gibbs picked up the little boy and hugged him tight. "You okay?"

"Is he deaded?" Thaddeus was trembling with fear; his Uncle Tony hadn't made a sound since the EMTs had arrived.

"No," Gibbs walked the little boy over to the gurney so he could see Tony. "He's just working on letting that mask make his lungs feel better."

"Is he going to the hostipal?" Thaddeus wiped at the tears on his face.

"Yes," Gibbs wiped the tears. "He's going to get medicine."

"Is he gunda goes to heavens with mommy?" Thaddeus was terrified.

"No baby," Tony pulled the mask down to talk to Thaddeus. "I'll be just fine."

Putting the mask back on Tony's face, Gibbs yelled for Palmer and Breena to come downstairs. "We're going to the hospital. Could you clean up?"

"Sure," Palmer agreed. "Call me and let me know how he is doing, please."

Gibbs hurried to put the little guy's shoes on him while Breena threw some snacks, drinks and toys into a bag for him. Jimmy ran upstairs for a couple changes of clothes and the little boy's teddy bear. By the time the bag was packed, Tony was being loaded into the ambulance.

"I'll call after the doctor has seen him," Gibbs nodded taking the bag and heading to the car with Thaddeus planted on his hip.

"Can you do me a big favor?" Gibbs asked as he strapped the little boy into the car seat. "It's a very important job, I have for you."

"Yes," Thaddeus wiped at his eyes with the hand that wasn't clutching his bear.

"I need you to tell me anytime you see a truck," Gibbs wanted to keep the little boy's mind preoccupied.

"Whys for?" Thaddeus asked really confused.

"Because it's a special agent's job to count trucks and you're my special agent." Gibbs settled the little guy in and ran around to the driver's seat; they were pulling out with the ambulance so they didn't lose contact with Tony.

Thaddeus studied the vehicles on the road calling out each time he spotted a truck. Before he knew it, they were pulling into the hospital parking lot and Gibbs was unbuckling him from the car seat.

"Did I do a good job?" The little boy clung to Gibbs as they jogged through the ER entrance.

"You did a great job!" Gibbs praised as they got inside the doors. Seeing a nurse he knew, Jethro nodded his gratitude when she escorted them down to a private waiting area near the room Tony was taken into.

"'scuse me," Thaddeus tugged gently on the nurse's sleeve.

"Hey good looking," Nurse Jessica flirted. "Are you okay?"

"No ma'am," Thaddeus pointed to the door. "I needs to sees my Uncle Tony puhleez."

"How about you let me take a peek and see what they are doing," Jessica offered. "I'll be right back."

The longer they waited the more anxious Thaddeus was getting; he needed to see his uncle. Nurse Jessica came through the door with a smile on her face as she looked at the little boy. "I am supposed to tell Tad-pole that they are taking pictures of Uncle Tony's lungs then he wants to talk to you about something every important."

"Boss," Thaddeus snuggled into Gibbs' neck. "He cans call me a Tadpoles if he wantsta he can'ts go to heavens."

"Hi," a female voice said softly from the doorway. "Cute little guy; last time I saw you ..."

"Rachel Cranston," Gibbs smiled. "I would like you to meet Tony's nephew Thaddeus."

"Thaddeus," Gibbs moved the little boy to his other hip so he could see Rachel. "This is a friend of mine and your Uncle Tony. Her name is Rachel Cranston."

"Hi," Thaddeus waved suddenly very shy.

"Hello," Rachel greeted a little flirtatiously. "Gibbs, where's m-o-m?"

Pointing to the ceiling to indicate heaven, Rachel took a deep breath. "Both parents?"

A nod from Gibbs confirmed what Rachel feared to be true. "Christmas eve for m-o-m before born for d-a-d."

"Oh," Rachel moved towards the door indicating to Gibbs she would be right back. Before she could get out of the door, Thaddeus' voice stopped her.

"Wachel," Thaddeus called to her. "Wanna dink some apple ooce with me?"

"I would love to drink some apple juice with you," the warm smile seemed to put the little boy at ease. "I'm going to go get Gibbs some coffee and then we'll have some apple juice. Would you like me to bring you back a treat?"

"No ma'am," Thaddeus blinked. "I don't wants to takes abdamage."

"Well," Rachel winked at Gibbs. "I am starving and a lady never eats alone."

"Wachel," Thaddeus put his arms out to his new friend. "Is Uncle Tony going to heavens?"

"Well," Rachel looked to Gibbs. "I don't think right now but let's go see if we can find his chart and read what's going on."

"Yous be stait with me?" Thaddeus put his hands on each side of Rachel's face to keep her looking at him.

"I will be straight with you," Rachel promised as she rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Boss," Thaddeus waved at the silver haired man. "Tum ons Wachel's getting the stoop on Uncle Tony."

Walking to the nurse's station, Rachel handed Thaddeus back to Gibbs while she pulled Tony's records up in the computer. The hospital had recently gone totally paperless so everything was entered into the computer immediately.

"Anaphylaxis," Rachel stated. "His oxygen saturations are improving and his chest x-ray shows a little congestion most likely from the flu."

"They were both under the weather," Gibbs nodded. "Any notes on how long they are going to keep him?"

"No," Rachel shook her head as she continued to read through the screens.

Thaddeus watched down the hallway all he wanted to do was see his Uncle Tony. Wiggling until Gibbs put him down to stand beside him; Thaddeus inches away slowly finally running in the direction of his Uncle Tony while Gibbs was talking to Rachel.

 

Standing back, he watched until a nurse came out of the door and he ran as fast as he could before the door closed. Quietly, he walked around the room trying to figure out how he was going to get up tall enough to see his uncle.

"Come here," Tony said softly. "You can climb the side just be careful."

Thaddeus was very gentle about how he climbed up on the gurney with his uncle. He waited for Tony to shift around a bit so he could snuggle with him.

"Is you okays for reals?" Tears clung to the little boy's eyelashes as he looked up at his uncle.

"I am okay for real," Tony tightened his hold on his nephew. "You saved me; I heard you are my hero."

"I was weally ska-awed." Tad's lip trembled as he spoke. It wasn't until Tony kissed the top of his head that the dam of his emotions broke. He laid with his head on his uncle's chest sobbing until the exhaustion from the emotions pulled him under to sleep.

Tony hummed softly helping the little man fall into a deeper sleep. He was just covering him up when Rachel opened the door and waved Gibbs in.

"We thought he was with us," Rachel said softly as she rubbed her hand gently over his head. "He was really determined to get to you. You're good for him."

"He's good for me too." Tony said around a yawn.

"Sleep Tony," Gibbs whispered as he ran his hand over the top of Tony's head. "I've got your six."

"Thanks Boss," Tony mumbled before his eyes slipped closed.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs sat watch over his boys; both were totally exhausted from the emotional roller coaster they had been on. Lost in thought, Jethro didn't notice Rachel watching from the doorway. Tony's room was quiet, away from the nurses' station to allow him some rest. Thaddeus had slept through the ride from the ER to the floor to which Tony was admitted. Gibbs had tucked him back in with Tony without waking him up much to his relief.

"Hey," Rachel said softly as she walked into the room to make her presence known. "They look like they are getting some good sleep."

"They are," Gibbs gave a slight smile. "Both are pretty tuckered out from being sick and the emotional roller coaster they've been on."

"How are you doing?" Rachel prodded gently as she sat down in a chair near Jethro.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed. "I wish DiNozzo had the opportunity to know his sister before this happened."

"Do you think Tony's ready for this responsibility?" Rachel pointed towards Thaddeus with her head.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "He's one hell of a man; he'll be a great father figure for him. He already knows what not to do; the rest he'll learn as he goes."

"And you'll be there to guide him if he needs it?" Rachel gave a gently poke to Gibbs' leg with her foot.

"I'll be there no matter what," Gibbs reassured. "You don't abandon family."

"Thanks Gibbs," Tony mumbled around a yawn.

"Hey," Gibbs jumped to his feet. "Take a drink; they want you drinking as much as you possibly can."

"Thanks," Tony sighed as he rested against the pillow. "Hi Rachel, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," the glint in Rachel's eye teased Tony a bit. "How are you?"

"Okay," Tony sighed as he ran his fingers through Thaddeus' hair while he slept. "It's all so big right now but I'm glad that I'm in his life; he's going to have the best life I can give him."

"You're going to do great," Rachel remarked. "I'm going to go get Gibbs some more coffee and see what I can find for you guys. I can hear a little belly growling."

Moving to pull out his wallet, Rachel shook her head at him. "It's what we do."

As soon as Rachel was out of the room, Tony turned to Gibbs. "Thank you for what you said."

"Meant it," Gibbs shrugged.

"Yeah but you said it," Tony looked away to compose himself. "How can you go through your childhood trying to look up to the man that brought you into this world and never know if he loved you?"

"Complicated sometimes," Gibbs' voice was soft.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I can't agree with that. Never in my whole life until that day in the hotel did he show me or tell me that he loved me. When he said it, it was empty words. Then I have you in my life; the functional mute. Don't get me wrong the strong silent type is great but the thing is you don't say much but I know you love me; I know you care. If tomorrow all the things in my life were gone; the clothes, the movies, the girls, my apartment; I would be okay because I know you'd be there. You'd help me pick myself up and start again."

"It's what we do," Gibbs shrugged.

"It's what family does," Tony corrected. "We are family, Gibbs."

"Yes, we are." Gibbs agreed as he looked from Tony to Thaddeus. "He's going to be okay; he's got all of us."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, Gibbs phone dinged indicating he had a text message. Pulling it out, he saw it was from Abby with a picture attached. Opening it, Gibbs chuckled and handed it to Tony. The picture showed their family standing in the little boy's room; the walls freshly painted, the murals placed and the furniture changed to that suited for a little boy.

"They must have worked all night," Tony exclaimed as he looked at the picture the tears stinging his eyes. Just as he handed the phone back to Gibbs another text came in. Smiling Gibbs showed Tony the words Abby had written. 'We're family; it's what we do.'

Tony's stomach growled loudly and was closely followed by the giggles of the little boy who had been sleeping soundly. "Yous tummy wants food."

"Yes, it does." Tony laughed. "Does your tummy want food?"

"Yes I needs a potty weal fast." The little boy tried to hide his panic as Gibbs grabbed him up and ran him to the bathroom. "That was ca-wose."

"It sure was," Gibbs smiled. "You were asleep for a long time; it had time to get all full."

"It gotsed full and my tummy gotsed empty." Thaddeus shrugged as he held on tight so he didn't fall in. "All dones."

By the time Gibbs had the little boy cleaned up, Rachel had returned with enough food and beverages for everyone.

"Hi Wachel!" Thaddeus waved as Gibbs carried him over and put him back on the bed. "Yous looks pa-witty."

"Thank you,sir." Rachel winked at the little man. "I would be honored if you would have something to eat with me."

The gang ate together giggling and chatting. Rachel had gotten the boys to relax in her presence; she didn't want them to feel like they were going to be under a microscope every time she visited with them.

"Uncle Tony," Thaddeus looked at all the machines hooked up to his uncle. "Yous going to be okays?"

"Yep," Tony nodded.

"Thaddeus," Rachel redirected the little boy's attention to her. "Sometimes people get sick and need to come to the hospital. That doesn't mean they are going to go to heaven; sometimes they just need medicine."

"Mommy helped peoples in the hostipal," Thaddeus explained to Rachel. "They gotsed all bettah."

"So see," Rachel poked the little boy gently on his belly. "Uncle Tony's going to get all better too."

"Wachel," Thaddeus looked at the woman's kind face. "Is it okays to be mad at Jesus?"

"Well," Rachel looked from Tony to Gibbs before concentrating on the little boy. "Sometimes people get mad at Jesus and he understands. Sometimes, our hearts hurt so much and we love the people that go to heaven so much that we get mad. Eventually, that feeling of being mad goes away and you will not feel as mad anymore."

"What do you feels then?" Thaddeus shrugged as he asked such a serious, grown up question.

"You feel the love from your memories. Someday, your heart will be so full of love that it will chase the sad stuff to the corner and that's going to be okay. Your mommy would want you to be happy, healthy and loved." Rachel watched as Thaddeus thought hard for a few minutes. It was the feeling of his arms around her neck hugging her that broke her down into tears.


	20. Chapter 20

im walked into the hospital room a bit confused. Gibbs had called him an hour earlier asking him to come pick Tony up from the hospital.

"Come on big guy," Gibbs said softly to Thaddeus. "We're going to go home and make sure everything is ready for your Uncle Tony. McGee will bring him home in a little while."

"I'll stay with him." The little boy wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck making it hard for Gibbs to pick him up.

"I'll follow you down and put his car seat in my car," McGee sighed. "I'll be right back."

Tim and Gibbs installed the car seat with little difficulty. As soon as they had, Gibbs set off for home; his intent was to make sure the fumes had dissipated so that Tony was not in danger. As he drove, Jethro reflected on the events that had led up the present situation. A little boy orphaned at the age of three; his life forever altered by the tragic turn of events. His own life, altered as a result of the same events.

Arriving home, Gibbs was no surprised to find Abby's car parked in the street with Palmer, Ducky and Ziva's behind it. Walking into his home, he smiled as he was met with the smell of something wonderful. His stomach growled loudly as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"I figured you would be hungry," Ziva greeted. "I will get you a plate while you check out the room. It may be a little chilly upstairs; we had windows open to get rid of the fumes."

Placing his keys and cellphone on the dining room table, Gibbs looked around the downstairs taking in the neatness and cleanliness. "Thanks," Gibbs nodded before heading up the stairs to check out what the gang had been up to while he was at the hospital with Tony. Walking into Tony's room, Gibbs wasn't surprised to find it immaculately cleaned. He knew Abby and Ziva would have tackled that as soon as they heard Tony was being released.

"You should see Thaddeus' room." Abby gently pushed Gibbs towards the redecorated room. Stopping just inside the door, Gibbs reflected on the room as it had looked when it belonged to Kelly. His mind remembered the little girl playing with her dolls in the far corner, her rocking chair and books that had been near the door.

"You okay?" Abby whispered.

"Yeah," Gibbs cleared his throat. "Memories."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs looked around the room. This time, he was actually able to see what the team had done. "He's going to love this." Gibbs smiled as he took in the fish on the wall, the bedding that had appeared; the toy box that was now full as well as the book shelves. The room had been totally transformed into a little boy's dream room.

 

"We even found a chair for his bear," Abby pointed out. "When he's over here at his desk or right there reading; his bear can sit with him."

"That's great," Gibbs responded kissing Abby's head as he did. "You did a great job."

"Well you owe most of it to Jimmy and Breena," Abby confessed. "They were very excited about this project."

"Gibbs," Ziva ran up the stairs with his phone. "Tony's called twice; I just answered it and all I can hear is sirens and screaming."

Dialing Tony's number, Gibbs gut churned when it went right to voice mail. Disconnecting, he called Tim's phone relieved when it was answered.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled into the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"Boss," Tim was in a panic. "I don't know what happened. I put him in the car and the next thing I know the car is being broadsided and he's pinned between the building and the car that hit us."

"Who got pinned McGee?" Gibbs asked as he ran down the stairs grabbing his keys as he went.

"Thaddeus," McGee whispered. "He's trapped in the car; they are trying to get him out."

"The driver of the other car?" Gibbs growled as he got into the charger.

"Dead," McGee reported. "He died on impact. Boss, witnesses say this was deliberate."

Gibbs got to the hospital parking lot just as they were placing the unconscious little boy's body on the gurney. Following behind the medical team, Gibbs looked around trying to find Tony.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled over the crowd. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He's outside questioning witnesses." McGee explained. "He said he wanted answers."

"We need the family of the little boy," a nurse yelled over the crowd. "I'll go get him."

"I'm right here," Tony yelled back as he walked down the hallway. "What can you tell me about my nephew?"

"Come with me," the nurse walked them down a hallway to a private waiting room. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

Walking into the waiting area, the doctor hurried to speak to them. "We're trying to stabilize him enough to life flight him to Johns Hopkins. I'm going to be really honest with you; the chances of him surviving this are not in his favor. I'll be back when I know more."

Tony felt like he had been hit in the gut. The information from the doctor sent him spiraling towards the closest chair.

"McGee," Tony looked at his friend; partner. "I want the person behind what happened. I want to know who, what, and why."

"I'm on it," Tim grabbed Ziva as she was walking in the door; he'd fill her in on their way back outside.

"Tony," Abby sat beside her friend. "He's a strong little guy with really great guardian angels."

"Pray," Tony said coldly as he pushed himself to his feet and walked from the waiting area to stand outside the trauma room. The tubes coming from the little boy's body breaking his heart; Thaddeus didn't sign on for this type of hurt.

"Tony," Rachel called softly to him. "I was just leaving when I heard. What can I do?"

"Nothing," Tony grunted. "Nothing any of us can do but wait for the doctor."

"What happened?" Rachel searched for an explanation.

"Someone tried to kill that innocent little boy," Tony pointed at the window. "He hasn't hurt anyone. Why would someone do this to him?"

"To keep him quiet about something?" Ziva asked as she walked up on the conversation.

"But what?" Rachel looked at the investigating agent in confusion. "He's only three; what could he know.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony was nearing exhaustion by the time the nurse came to get him. "Why don't you come with me? They want you to see him before they life flight him to John's Hopkins."

"Agent Gibbs," Tony whispered. "He's in the waiting room; he should come in too."

"I'll get you situated then I will go get him." Nurse Jessica reassured. "Talk to him; he can sense you're here and it will be instrumental in helping him survive."

"The doctor said it's not likely that he will," Tony wiped a tear.

"You don't give up ever!" Nurse Jessica shook the man gently. "Don't you go counting out that precious boy just yet."

Tony walked over to the gurney where his nephew rested. There were so many wires connected to him; so many tubes running into his little body. There wasn't a spot that Tony felt he could touch that wasn't bruised, cut or wired on his nephew's body.

"Hey buddy," Tony said softly. "You are such a brave boy and I need you to be very brave and fight so hard. I know it's not fun but I promise when you get all better we're going to go do something really fun."

"I think we could build sand castles," Gibbs interjected as he walked into the room. "We could go see Mickey Mouse."

"Wow," Tony faked excitement. "You have to get better; I have wanted to meet Mickey Mouse for my whole life."

Thaddeus remained unconscious, the machines hooked to his body measuring his body processes. Tony reached a shaky hand towards the little boy's face and gently caressed his cheek. "You're going on a ride in a helicopter. Boss and I will take Tee-Nozzo and meet you when your helicopter lands. You are such a brave little boy."

"We're ready to move him," Nurse Jackie said as she came in with a team of doctors and nurses. "We are sending his chart with the life flight team. If you know where his records are from birth to present; we should have those too."

"I will call Ingrid," Gibbs responded stepping out of the room to make the phone call.

"Fight hard, Tad-pole. I love you." Tony said loudly as Thaddeus was wheeled past him.

"Ingrid is meeting us with his records; she has a copy. There are some things about his medical history she wants you to know. She's riding with us to Baltimore; let's go." Gibbs pulled Tony towards the parking lot. "McGee and Ziva will get to the bottom of who did this; we concentrate on Thaddeus."

"I packed some essentials for all of us," Ingrid reported as she threw two big bags in the trunk before climbing in the car. "Abby is going to have your medications called into a pharmacy at the hospital, Tony. Yes, we exchanged numbers. Once she is done processing evidence, she will be coming to Baltimore with clothes for both of you."

"Thanks," Gibbs uttered as he set out on the path for Baltimore.

"What is it that you felt I needed to know," Tony turned a little to listen better.

"Thaddeus is partially deaf," Ingrid sighed. "Shortly after he turned he turned two; Gabby met Sal. He thought that Thaddeus cramped their style; he'd get so angry with him. One time he shook him so hard that he lost consciousness. He's had hearing problems since that incident."

"His speech impediment is related to not being able to hear very well?" Gibbs questioned.

He speaks how he hears the words; it's called a phonetic speech disorder." Ingrid explained. "There was a doctor that spoke of a surgery that he could have to help repair the ear but Gabby was afraid that Sal would have someone in the hospital that would get to him."

"Any allergies that they need to know about?" Tony questioned.

"He does not have any drug allergies but he does have some food allergies; green beans, raisins, apricots, and strawberries." Ingrid flipped through his medical history as she spoke.

Gibbs managed to get them to Bethesda shortly after the chopper hand landed; the nursing staff surprised to see the little boy's family so quickly.

"We're going to take him to the OR and evacuate the subdural hematoma and place an ICP monitor," physician yelled as they ran with the gurney towards the elevator. "We'll take a look around see what else is going on and someone will be out to talk to you. Take the elevator to the fourth floor; a nurse will meet you."

The next few minutes where a big blur, they trio was placed in a waiting area near the operating room; they needed to keep them close in case a quick decision was to be made. Gibbs kept a close watch on Tony, he could tell that his friend was feeling exhausted by the events.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called to his pacing friend. "Stretch out on the couch; I will keep watch for the doctor. If you collapse, you'll be no good to the little guy."

Stretching out on the couch, Tony allowed his eyes to close for a few minutes. "My dad used to shake me too. Did you ever shake Kelly?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "It would never have occurred to me to shake her. She was a good kid but full of energy. Scolding worked wonders with her."

"No kid likes to disappoint their parents," Tony mumbled. "I always disappointed mine."

"Hey," Gibbs moved closer to the couch. "You're not a disappointment; you are one hell of a man. I can't imagine you were any different as a child. Your parents didn't deserve a child; let alone you for their child."

"Things would have been different," Tony sighed. "Things would have been different if my dad had been more like you. I want to be a good father figure with Thaddeus."

"You will be," Gibbs reassured as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair hoping to lure him to sleep.

"That won't work," Tony yawned. "Not going to sleep." It was only thirty seconds later that his breathing deepened and he was down for the count. The nurse that was looking in on them brought a blanket and pillow in to keep their patient warm and comfortable.

"I've got his medication at my desk; his doctor in Virginia had it called in," Nurse Addison explained. "I have a nebulizer for him too. If you need anything please let me know, I will be right through that door. I have a coffee maker in there and it's perking now; I will bring you some coffee."

"Could you check and see how our little guy is doing?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Yes," Nurse Addison moved through the door to that lead to the operating room. It was ten minutes before she returned. "He's holding his own. They placed the ICP monitor, relieved the bleeding on the brain. There is an orthopedic surgeon setting his legs and his left arm. They are placing him in a halo."

"What's a halo?" Tony questioned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"They will place a vest on him that will attach to a metal ring that will be attached to his skull by pins that screw in. This is to immobilize his spine. I will go find some information on the Halo for you."

"Thank you," Gibbs said with a nod. "We appreciate it."

"I should have made him go with you," Tony scrubbed his hand over his face. "If I had done the right thing this wouldn't have happened."

"Tony," Ingrid moved to sit next to him. "If your father or Salvador is behind this; nothing would have stopped them. If it wasn't this, it would have been something else. Thaddeus has his mom looking out for him."

"I know," Tony grumbled. "I want to take away his pain and there isn't a damn thing I can do for him."

"Mr. DiNozzo, I am Dr. Chandler. I operated on your nephew and supervised the orthopedic surgeon. I just wanted to let you know we are taking him to recovery then we're going to get him placed in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. We are going to encourage someone to be with him at all times once he's settled in." Dr. Chandler moved to sit on the chair facing Gibbs, Tony and Ingrid. "If you have toys that he likes, books, movies, music; he's in a coma and the stimulation will be beneficial for him."

"Is he going to wake up?" Tony asked with tears stinging his eyes.

"I don't know," Dr. Chandler answered. "I will be honest; he's ranking a four on the Glasgow Coma Scale; that's one point above non-responsive."


	22. Chapter 22

Tony followed the nurse down the hallway that led to his nephew. Nurse Addison stopped right outside the door and placed a chair by the window. "I'm going to have you sit here for a little while. We're going to be monitoring him pretty closely. The doctor wants to keep him in this room for the duration; we're going to get some things moved in to keep you comfortable."

"We just need chairs," Tony retorted trying to keep the fuss at a minimum and the focus on his nephew.

"You're going to need a little more than that," Nurse Addison smiled kindly as she walked out away so that she could get things set up.

By the time Gibbs and Ingrid joined him, Tony was almost vibrating to be closer to his nephew. Some instinct that he didn't even know was inside him longed to touch the little boy, talk to him; get his bear tucked in with him so he knew he wasn't alone.

The day melted into night and before anyone realized it, they were on their third day at the hospital; a day that would bring answers to questions that was eating at Gibbs and Tony. The more Tony thought about it the more upset he became at the prospect of his own father being behind the attempted murder of the little boy.

"Tony," Nurse Addison called softly as she entered the room. "Your colleagues are outside; they want to speak with you."

Scrubbing his hand over his face, he was bone tired. Walking out into the waiting room, Tony was met by the concerned faces of McGee and David.

"How is he?" McGee asked before Tony made it all the way through the door.

"He's still in a coma," Tony shrugged. "They don't think he's going to come out of it."

"Do not give up hope," Ziva pulled Tony into a gentle embrace. "We brought some things for him and we have news."

"What kind of news?" Tony felt anxious.

"Nicolosi and your father both conspired to have Thaddeus killed," Tim explained. "There were multiple large accidental death policies taken out on him over a year ago. That is why they did what they did. Gibbs worked with Fornell; they arrested everyone that we could connect to this including the insurance agent."

"He's safe now?" Tony questioned.

"He is safe," Ziva reassured. "We would like to see him; Gibbs told us what to expect."

Tim and Ziva were escorted to the room. They took their time to lay out the gifts that they had brought the little boy. Tony smiled at the thoughtfulness of his coworkers. They had obviously done some research; the toys were of different texture as a means by which to stimulate the little boy.

"We have movies and music," Ziva pulled the items from the bag. "I think it would be nice to watch some Ninja Turtles; I want to see my ancestors."

Popping the DVD into the player, Tony watched his nephew as the theme song came on. Discouraged slightly by the lack of response, Tony soon found himself being led to the cot where McGee tucked him in.

"I've got his six," Tim reassured. "Nothing is going to happen to him and I promise to wake you if anything changes. Sleep, we'll stay until you wake up."

It was twelve hours before Tony woke and true to their word, Ziva and Tim stayed. As soon as his eyes opened, he felt a panic set in. Jumping from the cot, he went to his nephew's side. It was obvious that Ziva and McGee had taken a great deal of time and care with the little boy. The toys were neatly placed on a chair in the corner; Ziva was rolling a ball over the palm of the little guy's hand.

"I wish to hear him speak," Ziva's eyes were misted over as she tried to hold it together. "I miss being a Ninja Turtle."

"They said the doctor would be in to see you about the tests they did this morning," Tim interjected. "The nurse said we were going to have to wake you, sounded important."

Just as McGee finished his statement, a doctor walked in looking very serious. "Mr. DiNozzo, I have the test results back from this morning; we do have a slight improvement. The bleeding was resolved with the surgery; his ICP has been on the high end of normal for twenty four hours now. He's showing more responsiveness; I am now rating him a 6 out of 15 on the coma scale. I didn't expect this much improvement; whatever you've been doing keep it up."

"When will you test him again?" Tony asked as he moved back to his nephew's side.

"Forty-eight hours from the last set of tests," Dr. Root answered as he marked some notations in the chart. Just as he was about to leave, the alarm on Thaddeus' ventilator sounded causing Tony, Ziva and Tim to panic.

Walking to the machine, Dr. Root turned a knob and smiled. Taking time to listen to Thaddeus' lungs and heart, the doctor shook his head before walking to the phone and making a call.

Outside the door, Gibbs stood wiping a tear that escaped down his cheek. He had to mentally berate himself and deliver several head slaps to force himself from killing the persons responsible for what happened to this precious little boy. The entire drive to Baltimore, he went through the emotions trying to put into perspective everything that he needed to do.

It was the sound of the alarms from the little boy's room as he got off the elevator that almost sent him to his knees. He had already buried his daughter; he wasn't ready to help Tony bury a child. Stepping into the room, Gibbs moved swiftly to Tony's side to offer support.

"That alarm was actually good news," Dr. Root moved to help Gibbs get Tony to a chair, the man's face had lost all color and he was vibrating with fear. "Your little fella tripped the alarm by taking a breath on his own."

"That's really good right?" Tony asked his voice shaking.

"Yes," Dr. Root smiled. "That is very, very good."


	23. Chapter 23

Three weeks later found Tony sat watching Thaddeus, the little boy had been weaned off the ventilator and was breathing on his own. It had been a small victory that they celebrated silently; hoping every day that followed that he would open his eyes.

The sound of heavy boots clomping down the hallway filled the air, Tony and Gibbs both smiled as they recognized the arrival of Abby.

"Tad-pole," Abby called in a sing song voice. "Abby-tales is in the house!"

Tony and Gibbs both laughed as their friend started to unload the books and DVDs she brought with her. It was when she unloaded a book with a lego kit to it that they both really started to pay attention.

"You know what," Abby smiled. "We are going to make an airplane; I'm going to help you make an airplane as soon as you are better. We are going to take it to the park and we're going to make it fly really high. I got all the stuff for it. I even got everything we need to build Tee-Nozzo a car. Can you believe it? Your bear is going to be able to drive before you are."

Abby continued to talk, using the little boy's uncasted hand to help her build the airplane. She ran his hand over the wings, telling him stories about flying with the birds. Gibbs had gone to fetch lunch them when the physical therapist came in.

"Can you teach us how to do what you are doing on his good side?" Tony questioned. "We would like to keep up his therapy exercises. I have been doing some research and I have read that family support is really important; he needs more therapy than just what you provide."

"That is very true," Nadine answered. "I am going to show you how to work the right side of his body; when the casts come off we'll have a new regime for the left."

"What about the halo?" Tony questioned.

"Well, I spoke to the doctors and they are impressed with how he has healed," Nadine smiled. "You should ask them about the halo when they come in today."

"I came to talk to you about the halo," Dr. Root smiled. "Well the halo, his ear and the ICP monitor."

"What about them?" Tony moved to stand with the doctor.

"He does not need the ICP monitor any more so that needs to be removed and the bone flap replaced. We can repair the damage to the ear while he is in the OR and remove the halo." Dr. Root smiled as he watched Tony relax a little bit. "This is a step towards the positive; we're on the road back."

"We just need him to wake up," Tony growled; he was feeling discouraged.

"When can you do the surgery?" Gibbs questioned as he walked into the room with their lunch.

"In an hour?" Dr. Root gave a questioning look. "I have everyone available and ready to roll."

"Can we have some time to get the rest of our family here?" Tony questioned. "He is a big part of so many lives; so many people love him."

"Tim, Ziva, Palmer, Breena, and Ducky will be here with Vance in about thirty minutes," Abby smiled as she waved her cellphone at Tony. "Sec Nav owes Vance a favor."

"Okay," Tony sighed. "We'll be ready to go in an hour."

Gibbs watched the little boy; he was so still and pale. He had so much to say to him before he went to surgery but yet so little of it would matter in the long run. If only he could make him understand how he had resuscitated a heart that had been broken twenty years before. There should be a way to make him know that he had bonded them all together stronger than they had ever been.

"I'm going to go talk to the nurse," Tony patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Take a few minutes."

Walking to the bed, Gibbs watched as Abby disappeared with Tony into the hallway. Taking a seat the bed's edge, Gibbs gently took a little hand and held it gently in his own. "Listen little man," Gibbs sighed. "You have to be real strong for me. They are going to get you all fixed up; they will take good care of you. We're going to be waiting for you when you come back. I'm going to watch Uncle Tony; you let Tee-Nozzo look after you. Be brave little boy; I love you."

Kissing the little boy's hand, Gibbs stood and said a prayer before leaving the room to allow Abby a moment with her little guy. Abby said a prayer over the little boy; pleading to his mother to watch over him while God guided the hands of the physicians.

One by one, the team filed into the room and gave the little boy all the love and support they could convey. As soon as Thaddeus was taken to the operating room, Tony stormed out of the waiting area.

Gibbs moved to follow his boy only to have Palmer stop him. "Agent Gibbs," Palmer said softly. "Give him a few minutes; I think I know where he is headed. Let him have a moment to do what he needs to do; he needs this moment."

Walking quietly, Palmer opened the door that led to the roof. Stepping out into the cold night, the younger man walked to his friend and wrapped the blanket the nurse gave him around his shoulders.

"I expected Gibbs to tackle me before I made it to the door," Tony joked.

"He tried," Palmer smiled and teased. "I think he's afraid of Breena."

"Is it wrong that I want to kill my father?" Tony said with an eerie laugh.

"No," Palmer shook his head. "I actually want to do his autopsy; I want to crack his chest to see if there is a heart in there somewhere."

"Might get yourself a spot in a medical journal," Tony smiled.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink," Palmer said softly. "Do you want to stay up here for a while?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Not going to jump; I just need the air."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Palmer responded. "That little boy is our miracle; he's got to be okay."

Jimmy wasn't surprised to find Gibbs waiting on the other side of the door to the roof when he opened it; food and drink in hand. "He's okay," Jimmy reassured. "We'll be down as soon as he is done eating; he just needs the air."

"What's it like?" Palmer questioned gently as Tony ate.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Being a father," Palmer shrugged. "What's it like?"

Tony stopped for moment; he had not thought of himself as Thaddeus' father up to this point. Smiling, he looked at Palmer with the most sincere look on his face. "It's the greatest feeling in the world. Every part of it is amazing; the joy and the sorrow. I look at that little face and there is so much love in it. He's made me feel something I have never felt before."

"What's that?" Palmer asked with great curiosity.

"Complete," Tony nodded as he stood. "We need to go back in; my nephew should be coming out of surgery soon and he's going to need me."

Tony stopped in the chapel on his way back to the waiting area. As he entered, he was taken back for a moment by the sight of his boss on his knees at the alter praying. Walking quietly to the front, Tony kneeled beside his mentor and joined him in a prayer.

"We need to get back," Tony said softly as he pulled Gibbs up. "There is a little boy that needs his family about to come out of surgery."

Smiling, Gibbs nodded and followed his friend out of the chapel. They had just walked into the waiting room when Dr. Root came through the door smiling.

"He did great," Dr. Root reported. "We're going to be taking him back to his room in a few minutes; you can wait for him in there. I'm going to allow all of you in since you moved mountains to get here quickly; just stay out of the way of the medical personnel."

Thaddeus was settled into his room, his family all sat around quietly watching their little miracle. For the first time in almost three weeks the little boy was free of the wire in his head; the metal contraction that kept everyone from being able to get near his head and face.

Leaning over the bed, Tony kissed the little boy's cheek lightly as he whispered. "I love you Tadpole."

"I not a Tadpole," Thaddeus giggled around a yawn as his eyes blinked blurrily at his uncle a dopey grin on his face. The sound of sobs and gasps filled the air as a tear fell on Thaddeus' cheek; his uncle's tear of pure joy.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey baby," Abby cooed as she moved closer to kiss on the giggly little boy.

"Abby-tales!" Thaddeus waves. "Why you cwying?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy; you were sleeping for a really long time," Abby held her arms out to show a vast space. "It wasn't like you weren't ever going to wake up; I mean we all knew you were going to wake up. You scared us so much and we missed you so much. McGee was all grumpy, Ziva was cranky, Gibbs was grumbly, Ducky was so sad. Oh and....."

"Abby-tales!" Thaddeus put his uncasted hand on her mouth. "I'm a sick man; go easy on me."

"Oh," Abby kissed his hand before zipping her lips.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"What's up buddy?" Tony questioned as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"My tummy is very hungry!" The little boy patted his growling tummy for emphasis.

The room broke out in hysterics of relief; their little boy was on the mend.

Thaddeus spent the first twenty-four hours of consciousness in fits of drug induced giggles and eating whatever the nurses would bring him. He couldn't really concentrate on what anyone was saying to him as the drugs coursed through his veins to keep him comfortable.

Tony had ordered some books early into the battle that would not only keep Thaddeus entertained but would also work on his speech. Tony had Tad barking when Gibbs walked into the room from a coffee run. It took him a couple minutes to figure out why but when the little boy growled at him he realized.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," Thaddeus giggled. "Ruff! Ruff!"

"Have you seen Thaddeus?" Gibbs asked as he gently rubbed the little boy behind his right ear. "This is one cute puppy."

"Ruff," Thaddeus answered.

"I haven't seen him," Tony sighed. "I've been hanging his with Rover."

"I'm not Rover!" Thaddeus giggled. "I'm Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington."

"There he is!" Gibbs exclaimed with his hand over his heart. "You had me worried."

"Why?" Thaddeus questioned as he watched Gibbs' left hand. It contained what Thaddeus was pretty sure a milk shake for him.

"I had this milkshake for you and all that was here was a puppy," Gibbs teased.

"Boss!" Thaddeus started giggling. "You is a funny dude!"

"Mr. DiNozzo," Nurse Jessica from the hospital in Virginia appeared in the doorway. "I am not sure if you remember me; I took care of you when you were in Virginia."

"Jessica, right?" Tony questioned with a smile.

"Yes," Jessica smiled shyly.

"Were you on duty when the accident happened?" Tony questioned.

"You were in shock; I was the one that took you to him the night he was brought in." Jessica gave Tony a tear filled look. "We prayed really hard. I am on vacation and thought I would come see how he is doing."

"I hungry," Thaddeus reported loudly.

"You're awake!" Jessica laughed as she wiped away her tears. "I brought you something special. I had my sister send this to me; she lives in Florida."

"What is it?" Thaddeus smiled as he watched Jessica with the bag.

"I got you some Mickey Mouse ears!" Jessica giggled as she put them on the little man's head careful of his incision.

"I wanted those my whole life since I was a little kid!" Thaddeus squealed and giggled as Nurse Jessica put them on his head. "I love them!"

"Listen to you!" Jessica was vibrating with excitement. "You are talking so much better."

"I gots my ear fixed and my Uncle Tony been teaching me how to says my words better." The little boy smiled proudly.

"How did you learn your R's?" Jessica teased.

"Like this! Ruff! Ruff! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ruff!" The barks and growls filled the room.

"Well," a short lady with brown hair commented as she walked through the door. "I see someone has been doing some speech therapy without me. I'm Nikki, the speech therapist."

"We're working on it," Tony smiled as showed the book. "I bought this when he was in the coma. Nadine taught us what to do for him as far as physical therapy. I didn't think it would hurt to work on the speech myself. We can make it fun; he's doing great."

"Did you know they fixed your ear?" Nikki asked the little boy.

"My broked ear?" Thaddeus' eyes got really big.

"Yep!" Nikki smiled. "I am going to be real easy and plug your good ear and have your Uncle say something to you. I want you to tell me what he says."

Putting the book in front of his mouth, Tony spoke. "I love you Tadpole!"

"I not a Tadpole Uncle Tony!" Thaddeus rolled his eyes. "He's a bad listener."

Nikki giggled, she loved the relationship between her patient and his family.

"Oh!" Thaddeus squealed. "My ear worked!"

"It sure did," Gibbs smiled as he handed the little boy his milkshake. "It's all fixed."

"Can we go build sand castles soon?" Thaddeus asked confusing Tony.

"As soon as the doctor says you are allowed," Gibbs choked out. "What else did you hear me say?"

"You said we going to see Mickey Mouse and I can helps you with the boat!" Thaddeus grinned a big grin.

"I made him promises when he was in the coma," Gibbs explained.

"Do you remember anything I said to you?" Tony questioned gently.

"You saids lots of stuff. You played with Tee-anozzo and said I love you. Oh you singed me lots of songs. I think we watched Ninja stuff too." Thaddeus was thinking hard about what he could remember. "Abby-tales told me all about air planes!"

"Can you say Abigail?" Tony questioned.

"Yes," Thaddeus nodded as he sucked on the straw. "I like Abby-tales better."

"You are such a tease," a female voice came from the doorway. Easing herself into the room, Rachel came in slowly carrying a gift for the little boy.

Thaddeus grew quiet; he tucked his head down. Not able to look at Rachel, Thaddeus worked on drinking his milk shake very slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jessica whispered in his ear.

"I think she's real pretty," Thaddeus whispered back. "I gots a crush on her."

"He's got DiNozzo charm," Rachel smiled as she looked at Tony. "You've got your work cut out for you Gibbs."

"I a handful," Thaddeus agreed with a nod. "Rachel, you want some of my milkshake?"

"What a gentleman!" Jessica praised.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks has passed since the little boy woke up. They had been filled with doctors running tests; therapists working hard to help the little boy rehabilitate. Gibbs had been working with Fornell in order to have an iron clad case against DiNozzo Senior and Nicolosi.

"Thaddeus," Dr. Root smiled at the little boy as he walked through the door of his room. "How would you like to get rid of your casts today?"

"But," Thaddeus looked from his arm to his leg and back to the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"But what?" Tony prodded a little when he saw the tears.

"They gots lots of love on thems." Thaddeus pointed to the places where everyone had signed or drawn pictures.

"What if we are really careful and you can save the love notes on them?" Dr. Root suggested with a smile. "He's such a great kid."

"Thank you," Thaddeus smiled his tears blinked away with him smile.

"This is Marcie," Dr. Root introduced a woman wearing Disney print scrubs, Mickey Mouse ears and elephant trunk on her nose. "She's going to take your casts off."

"You looks silly!" Thaddeus giggled. "You very confused a mouse and an elly-phont."

"Well," Marcie smiled then leaned in to tickle Thaddeus with her trunk. "I heard you have Mickey Mouse ears too."

"Yes," Thaddeus pointed to the night stand. "I can wear them all the time now because I gots the bandaids all gone on my head."

"This is going to be really noisy and it's going to tickle a lot!" Marcie made her eyes really big. "I bet we can make your Uncle Tony laugh with the tickles."

"I don't think so," Thaddeus grinned at his uncle giving him a secret thumbs up.

"How much you want to bet?" Marcie pulled a pair of slippers for Tee-Nozzo from her pocket. "If I win, I get to keep the slippers and your Mickey Mouse ears. If you win, you get these slippers; keep your Mickey ears and I'll have to buy you an ice cream."

"Deal!" Thaddeus watched his uncle carefully; he was feeling very competitive all of a sudden.

The infectious giggles of the little boy filled the room as his casts were being removed. Tony struggled to keep from laughing right along with the little boy. Thaddeus was exhausted from laughing by the time his casts were completely removed. He watched as Tony took them and put them in a safe spot where he would be able to take them home.

"I win!" Thaddeus smiled at Marcie. "Uncle Tony kept his giggles in his belly."

"He sure did," Marcie smiled as she handed over the slippers. "I'll be back with ice cream for lunch."

As soon as she was out of the room, she could hear the giggles of both uncle and nephew filled the hallway. Smiling, she walked to the elevator passing Ingrid as she did.

"Inky!" Thaddeus waved with both arms. "I gots my casts off!"

"I see you did," Ingrid moved closer to check out his healed limbs. "I can't believe how much better you are."

"We're going home tomorrow," Tony announced with relief. "It's going to be nice to be able to take him outside and Easter is coming up. He should be able to enjoy being a kid; he's had so much taken from him."

"You are right," Ingrid smiled. "I bet you're excited."

"I get to work on the boat," the proud announcement came. "You can work on it too."

"Well," Ingrid moved to sit in the chair by the bed. "You work on the boat; I am going to be going on a business trip. I'll be gone for a little while but I will come see you as soon as I get back."

"Ok," Thaddeus hugged his Inky. "I be with Boss and Uncle Tony."

"I know," Ingrid kissed the top of his head. "You are going to grow up to be such a great man. I am so proud of you. Ok, I have to get going but I have some presents for you."

"Thank you, Inky!" Thaddeus accepted the book from his friend.

"You are welcome sweetie," Ingrid turned to Tony. "I took all the paperwork you need for Tadpole to Agent Gibbs' house. You'll have all the legal documents, medical records, waiting for you. He was putting it up for safe keeping. I love you Tadpole."

"I love you too Inky!" Thaddeus gave his friend one last kiss.

Tony and Thaddeus spent the rest of the day learning everything they needed to do for when he went home. There were all sorts of exercises he had to do on his arm and leg to get the strength back. Gibbs arrived in the early evening a smile on his face.

"I hear you are coming home tomorrow," Gibbs handed Tony a fresh set of clothes for the morning for all three men. "We have a lot of stuff to take back with us."

"Do you have a really big truck?" Thaddeus giggles.

"I have a new sport utility vehicle," Gibbs smiled. "I can pull the boat with it and we all fit."

"Cool," Thaddeus clapped. "I want to go see Mickey Mouse and build a boat. Oh we have to build sand castles and eat ice cream under the stars."

"Did you remember everything we said to you?" Tony smiled.

"Yep," Thaddeus grinned. "I gots it all in my head."

"You are too smart sometimes," Tony smiled. "You are a great kid; don't even change."

"Gibbs," McGee came running into the room with Rachel and Ziva close behind him.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked as worry managed to creep into his voice.

"I think you both should come with me for a few minutes," McGee pointed to the door.

"Go," Rachel smiled. "I want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Hi Rachel," Thaddeus gave a shy wave. "You want to wear my Mickey Mouse ears?"

"I sure do," Rachel placed the hat on her head giving a quick glance to the activity in the hallway.

"What is wrong?" Tony was beginning to panic.

"Tony," Ziva stepped up. "Your father is dead along with Salvatore Nicolosi."

"How'd they die?" Gibbs asked as he supported an overwhelmed Tony.

"Both men were shot to death in the court room," McGee reported.

"Your sister's friend ..the lawyer.. Ingrid..." Ziva paused. "Ingrid killed them both before turning the gun on herself."

"She was saying good-bye." Tony whispered as he turned to watch his nephew through the window. "She came and told him good-bye."

"There was a note," McGee pulled it from his pocket. Handing the evidence bag to Gibbs, he stepped back and allowed the two men to have a moment.

'For Thaddeus so that he doesn't have to live in fear for the rest of his life. Also, for Tee-Nozzo - may he now only have to keep a little boy's secrets safe.'


	26. Chapter 26

'For Thaddeus so that he doesn't have to live in fear for the rest of his life. Also, for Tee-Nozzo - may he now only have to keep a little boy's secrets safe.'

"The sand tickles," Thaddeus giggled as he and Gibbs worked at making a sand castle.

"What's it tickling?" Tony laughed from where he was relaxing with a book.

"My funny bone!" The answer came with a tone that meant the little boy was teasing his uncle into a chase. As soon as the words left his mouth, Thaddeus hopped up and started running with a loud squeal his uncle hot on his heels.

Catching the little boy, Tony put him on his shoulders and headed out into the water for some fun. Just as they got to where the water was at Tony's waist, he took the little guy down and put him in to help him swim.

"Uncle Tony?" Thaddeus blinked up at his uncle in the sun.

"Yeah?" Tony waited for a moment. The tone indicated that something serious was about to come from the little boy's mouth.

"Do you think Inky is with mommy now?" The question was very serious; well-articulated as the emotions were held at bay.

"I do," Tony answered. "People sometimes do bad things to protect the ones they love from danger."

"That's why she shooted your dad and Sal the door?" Thaddeus kicked his legs in the water playing a little as they talked.

"How did you know that?" Tony was surprised, they had decided not to tell Thaddeus how his beloved Inky had died just that she was gone and not able to come back to see him anymore.

"You lips told me," Thaddeus explained. "When my ear was broked I looked at lips to see what peoples say."

"You are one smart dude," Tony complimented as he whirled the little boy around.

"Oh, there's my date!" Thaddeus wiggled as he saw a small group joining them on the beach. Tony had invited the entire team for lunch and extended the invite to Rachel on Thaddeus' behalf.

"You ready to make your move?" Tony smiled; he loved how much of a crush the little boy had on the lady shrink. The crush had come in handy because on their dates; she was actually helping him work through the things that had happened in his life.

"I am," Thaddeus nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready for a serious relationship?" Tony stopped his nephew from running off just yet.

"It's time to let me go," Thaddeus was so serious.

"Ok," Tony sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Where I going?" Thaddeus questioned.

"Well," Tony moved to where Gibbs could hear them. "When you ask her to marry you then you'll have to buy a house and live there with Rachel. You'll have to get a job to support her."

"A job?" Thaddeus looked horrified. "I didn't go to schools yet!"

"I know, man." Tony shook his head. "It's going to be rough."

"Oh man!" Thaddeus sat down on the towel next to Gibbs. "Boss, I gots a deelimb-a"

"What's wrong buddy? Lay it on me!" Gibbs was enjoying playing along.

"I can't ask Rachel to marry me. I would have to leaves you and Uncle Tony, gets a job, buys a house. I didn't even goes to school yet." Thaddeus was exasperated.

"Well," Gibbs pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe you could give her the bracelet and ask her to be your best friend instead."

"No," Thaddeus shook his head. "Yous and Uncle Tony is my best friends."

"Ok," Gibbs felt a lump forming in his throat. "How about she could just be your girlfriend forever?"

"Ok!" Thaddeus hugged Gibbs tight and went running for Rachel.

"He's doing so good," Tony commented as he took a seat beside his boss.

"He's a great kid; you're good for him DiNozzo." Gibbs complimented. "You make a great father figure."

"I couldn't do it without you, boss," Tony returned the compliment. "You have been the only real father I ever had."

"You make me proud, Anthony." Gibbs pushed a bit; Tony needed to be told.

"Do you think it was wrong of me not to go to his funeral?" The question made Tony sound so small.

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head. "No sense in paying tribute to man's life when that man had no clue the real value of living."

"Boss!" Thaddeus came running with Abby, Rachel, Palmer, Breena, Ducky, Ziva and McGee following.

"What's up big guy?" Gibbs asked as he caught the little boy and tickled him.

"We're all going to live happy ever after now!" The little boy was full of life and love; he was happy and healthy now.

"We sure are," Gibbs whispered as he looked around at all the faces that have touched his life. "We sure are!"

~The End~


End file.
